Clayton und Elena : Der Anfang
by CheeseOnShoes
Summary: Übersetzung, die auf dem englischen Original 'Tales of the Otherworld - Story 3 - Beginning' basiert. Wie alles anfing. Wechsel der Erzählperspektive zwischen Elena und Clayton.
1. Kapitel Eins

**Kapitel Eins**

* * *

_Elena_

* * *

„Ihre Stunden sind von vier bis acht dienstags, neun bis fünf samstags und am gelegentlichen Sonntagnachmittag." Ms. Milken schaute zu mir auf, matte blaue Augen schwammen hinter ihrer dicken Brille. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass das kein Problem sein wird."

„Zwölf Stunden?" sagte ich. „Ich dachte – Aber beim Vorstellungsgespräch sagten Sie, ein Minimum von zwölf Stunden die Woche."

„Die Branche braucht Veränderung Elena", sagte sie, wobei sie jedes Wort langsam aussprach, als wäre ich so schwer von Begriff, um dieses komplexe Konzept zu verstehen. „Und ich glaube, ich sagte die _Möglichkeit_ von zwölf Stunden die Woche."

„Nein, Sie –"

Ich klemmte meine Zungenspitze zwischen die Zähne. Ich wusste, dass sie zwölf Stunden gesagt hatte. Ein _Minimum_ von zwölf Stunden. Und verdammt, ich brauchte jede einzelne davon.

Ich stieß meinen Stuhl zurück, traf dabei einen der zwei-Meter Papierstapel, die den Boden verdeckten. Sah nicht so aus, als wäre das Geschäft schleppend. Und wie zur Hölle konnte ihr „Geschäftsbedarf" sich so schnell verändern, seit sie mich vor zwei Wochen vorsprechen ließ?

Als ich mich wieder fasste, schaute ich mich im Büro um. Aufgeblasene Kopien von Zeitungsartikeln überzogen die Wände, ringten darum, den Besucher davon zu überzeugen, dass dies eine echte Zeitung war, anstatt eines wöchentlichen klassifizierten Werbefetzen, der vereinzelte amateurhafte Artikel zwischen den ganzen Annoncen herausbrachte.

Wenn ich solche Artikel sah, so stolz ausgestellt, wusste ich, was passiert war. Ich war in das Vorstellungsgespräch zwei Wochen zuvor hineingegangen, eine Journalistenstudentin im dritten Jahr, die sich um einen Mindestlohnjob bewarb und Ms. Milken hatte ihre Chance gewittert, um eine „halbprofessionelle" Reporterin auf Schnäppchen-Basis einzustellen. Ich brauchte einen Job, der zwanzig zu dreißig Stunden die Woche bot? Na, was für ein Zufall, das ist genau das, was sie im Sinn hatte, sagte Ms. Milken. Sie hatte gelogen. Geradeheraus gelogen. Und ich wollte sie deswegen händeringend zur Rede stellen. Aber ich wagte es nicht. Ich brauchte diesen Job… irgendeinen Job.

Also zwang ich mich zu einem Schulterzucken und einem halben Lächeln und sagte, „Vielleicht hab ich mich verhört. Aber wenn Sie jemals jemanden brauchen, der extra Stunden arbeiten soll, ich kann das Geld immer gebrauchen. Ich werde Ihnen eine Kopie meines Stundenplans hierlassen. Ich bin jeder Zeit verfügbar, wenn ich keinen Unterricht habe. Selbst in letzter Minute. Rufen Sie mich einfach an."

Ms. Milken schürzte ihre Lippen, griff dann zu einem Stapel Papiere und zog ein einziges davon aus der Mitte heraus. Ohne überhaupt einen flüchtigen Blick darauf zuwerfen, um zu sehen, ob sie auch das richtige hatte, reichte sie es mir.

„Tipps für die Überwinterung des Gartens", sagte sie. „Machen Sie es zu einem Artikel. Zehn Zeilen. Für die Ausgabe dieser Woche."

Ich nahm das Papier. Eine Liste von Gartenarbeit-Tipps. Ich lächelte mein kühnstes junges Reporterlächeln. „Zehn Zeilen? Alles klar. Ich werde es morgen früh sofort abliefern."

„Die Ausgabe dieser Woche geht in zwei Stunden in den Druck."

„Zwei -?" Mein Lächeln erstarb. „Ich würd es liebend gern tun, aber ich hab Unterricht um drei."

Sie nahm das Papier nicht zurück, traf nur meinen Blick. „Wird das hier zu einem Problem, Elena? Ich habe Studenten schon vorher eingestellt und ich war abgeneigt, es wieder zu tun. Ich muss wissen, dass Ihre Prioritäten hier liegen. Nicht bei Jungs oder Partys oder Kneipentouren oder Studentenvereinigungen."

„Ich weiß, wo meine Prioritäten liegen", sagte ich langsam und – ich hoffte – ruhig. „Mein Job kommt als zweites nur nach meinem Unterricht."

„Das wird nicht reichen."

Meine Fingernägel stachen in meine Handfläche, aber ich behielt meine Stimme. „Vielleicht, nach heute, kann ich ein paar gelegentliche Kurse auslassen, wenn es für etwas Kritisches ist." Etwas anderes, als so ein dummer Gartenarbeit-Tipps-Fetzen. „Aber das ist die erste Woche der Kurse und das ist mein erstes Mal in diesem bestimmten Unterricht, also kann ich es wirklich nicht verpassen." Ich traf ihren Blick und wusste von ihrem Stirnrunzeln, dass sie innerlich schon die Liste abgelehnter Bewerber durchging. „Aber… naja, vielleicht könnte ich einen Versuch wagen. Ich hab ja noch eine Stunde."

„Da ist ein Tisch vor der Tür."

–

Um 2:37 sendete ich den Artikel zu Ms. Milkens Computer und stoppte vorher noch an ihrem Büro, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn bekommen hatte. Ich hatte fünfundfünfzig Minuten an ihm gearbeitet, aber sie informierte mich, dass die Buchhaltungsstelle der Zeitung in fünfzehn-Minuten-Abständen abrechnete, also würde ich nur für fünfundvierzig bezahlt werden.

An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich mich plötzlich daran erinnert, dass ich vergaß, etwas hinzuzufügen und hätte an dem Artikel rumgebastelt, bis ich eine Stunde voll hätte. Aber heute könnten diese fünf Minuten der Unterschied zwischen rechtzeitig zum Kurs erscheinen und zu spät kommen sein. Nichts macht einen schlechteren Eindruck bei einem neuem Professor, als zu spät zu seinem ersten Kurs zu kommen… vor allem, wenn man nicht offiziell dafür eingeschrieben war. Also akzeptierte ich meinen zehn-Minuten-Verlust in grimmiger Stille und eilte aus der Tür.

–

Das Zeitungsbüro auf Grosvenor war zu Fuß von der Universität von Toronto zu erreichen, was der Hauptgrund war, weshalb ich den Job überhaupt annahm. Die Korrekturlesestelle, die ich abgelehnt hatte, bei einem kleinen Verlag hätte besser bezahlt, aber die Hin- und Rückfahrt mit dem Zug dreimal in der Woche hätte ernsthaft in meinen Gehaltsscheck eingeschnitten. Und ein Schreibjob, wie beschissen die Aufträge auch waren, würde sich besser auf meinem Lebenslauf machen als Korrekturlesen.

Jetzt hörte sich das Korrekturlesen – so sehr ich es auch hasste – nicht mehr so schlecht an. Weder tat es der Job im Coffee-Shop oder im Einzelhandel oder die paar anderen von denen ich Rückrufe bekam, nachdem ich die Stadt mit Lebensläufen überschüttet hatte.

Vielleicht konnte ich mich erkundigen, ob eine dieser Stellen noch offen war. Oder vielleicht konnte ich das tun, was ich schon letztes Jahr getan hatte, in zwei Jobs arbeiten. Oh ja, und das war so toll für mich gelaufen – sich über die Planung stressen, jedes Vortäuschen eines sozialen Lebens aufgeben, das Leichtathletikteam verlassen, während des Frühstücks, Mittagessen, Abendessen lernen… selbst lesen, während ich zum Unterricht ging.

Ich hatte beinahe bis zu einem Zusammenbruch gearbeitet… und hätte beinahe meinen Einserdurchschnittt verloren und das halbbezahlte Stipendium, das darin hing, was mich die Chancen hätte kosten können, meinen Abschluss zu machen.

Okay, vergess den zweiten Job. Vielleicht könnte ich mich um einen höheren Studentzuschuss bewerben… und stürz mich dabei so tief in die Schulden, dass ich gezwungen wäre, den ersten beschissenen Job anzunehmen, der mir nach der Uni angeboten würde.

Gottverdammt! Das sollte nicht passieren. Nicht dieses Jahr. Dieses Miststück! Dieses übereifrige, hinterhältige Miststück. Von „natürlich können Sie zwanzig Stunden die Woche erwarten" zu „wird das zu einem Problem werden, Elena?" Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen. Ich hätte mich beschweren sollen. Zur Hölle, ich hätte ihr sagen sollen, wohin sie sich ihre Gartenarbeit-Tipps und ihren zwölf-Stunden-die-Woche Job und ihren hässliche violetten Anzug und ihre herablassende –

Ich atmete tief durch und rieb meine Hände übers Gesicht, als ich an der Ecke stand und darauf wartete, dass die Ampel grün wurde. Anderes Thema. Denk an etwas anderes. Unterricht. Ich freute mich auf diesen Kurs. Konzentrier dich darauf.

Es war ein freiwilliger Kurs, der einzige in meinem Stundenplan. Wie letztes Jahr hatte ich Anthropologie gewählt. Frag bloß nicht warum. Es hat wirklich rein gar nichts mit Journalismus zu tun und würde meiner zukünftigen Karriere kein bisschen helfen. Vielleicht nahm ich es, als eine mentale Pause in einem Leben, in dem alles ausgerichtet war – und sein musste – auf das Endziel, ein Abschluss und einen Job zu bekommen.

In dem Anthrokurs im letzten Jahr musste ich eine Arbeit über antike Religion schreiben. Wirklich nicht mein Ding. Nach ein paar Nachforschungen hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen, mich auf tierische Symbolik in religiösen Ritualen zu fokussieren, was sich erheblich interessanter anhörte als alles andere. Dabei war ich über eine Doktorarbeit gestolpert von einem Typen, wesen Spezialität religiöse Mensch-Tier-Mischwesen war – Götter, die halb Mensch, halb Tier waren.

Er hatte ein paar wirklich faszinierende Ideen, und ich schrieb meine Arbeit basierende darauf. Ein paar Wochen später schrieb ich einen Artikel über Mitarbeiterveränderungen für die Schülerzeitung, als mir ein Name ins Auge fiel. Clayton Danvers. Der Typ, dessen Thesen ich benutzt hatte. Schien so, als ob er an einer Vortragsreihe im letzten Jahr teilgenommen hatte, und die Universität hatte ihn wieder eingeladen, um einen gewissen Zeitraum eines anderen Professors abzudecken. Ich hatte es in meinem Planer notiert, mit jeder Absicht mich für einen seiner Kurse einzuschreiben. Dann jedoch, kurz vor der Einschreibung, geriet meinen Leben außer Kontrolle.

Mein ehemaliger Pflegebruder hatte mich aufgespürt. Nach einem Leben, in dem ich mich mit dem Abschaum der Gesellschaft rumschlagen musste, hatte ich gelernt, dass die meisten von ihnen Feiglinge waren. Eine entschiedene Haltung war meist genug, um sie abzuschrecken … naja, das, plus ein paar nicht-so-feine Drohungen über Einschaltung der Polizei. Dieser Typ war anders.

Kurz gesagt, bevor ich ihm nicht eine Knarre an den Kopf hielt, gab es nichts, was ich tun konnte, um mir Jason vom Hals zu schaffen. Nach zwei Wochen hin und her zwischen Wohnungen von Freunden und billigen Motelzimmern, hatte ich endlich die Bullen dazu überredet, eine verdammte einstweilige Verfügung zu erwirken.

Ich war zurück zur Schule gegangen und die Anmeldung war das letzte, woran ich da dachte. Als ich mich erinnerte, hatte ich mich noch gerade vor Stichtag drunter quetschen können. Und kurz darauf fand ich heraus, dass Danvers Grundkurs für Anthropologie voll war.

Ich war dritte auf der Warteliste, obwohl in meinen zwei Jahren an der U. v. T. hatte ich etwas über Wartelisten gelernt. Dritte zu sein hieß normalerweise, dass man drin war. Aber manchmal brauchte es ein paar Wochen bis ein Platz frei wurde. Bis dahin hätte man die ersten kritischen Stunden verpasst. Was man offensichtlicher Weise tun konnte, war, trotzdem zum Kurs zu gehen, unter der Annahme, dass man letztendlich einen Platz bekommen würde. Die meisten Professoren hatten nichts dagegen. Zur Hölle, die meisten Professoren bekamen es nicht einmal mit. Das hatte ich also geplant: Auftauchen, Hineinschleichen und Anfangen zu lernen.

* * *

_Clayton_

* * *

„Einen Acht-Uhr-Kurs", sagte ich, packte das Telefon, als ich mich in meinen Bürostuhl fallen ließ. „Ich hatte nur um eine Sache gebeten – eine Sache! Keine Kurse vor zehn. Wahrscheinlich denken die, dass sie mir einen großen Gefallen tun, mich an ihrer beschissenen Schule unterrichten zu lassen, dass ich es nicht wagen sollte, Sonderwünsche zu äußern."

„Uh-huh", sagte Nick. „Naja, zu mindestens –"

„Was zur Hölle tu ich eigentlich hier? Was ging da durch meinen Kopf? Oh, sicher, ich würde es lieben in Kanada zu unterrichten. Es ist nur ein paar hundert Meilen von jeder gottverdammten Person entfernt, die ich kenne."

„Jeremy hatte Recht. Du _bist_ angepisst."

Ich schwang meine Füße auf den Schreibtisch. „Bullshit. Er würde so etwas nie sagen."

„Nein, er sagte, du hättest schlechte Laune. Hast du seit Wochen – nicht, dass ich jemanden bräuchte, der mir _das_ sagt. Zur Hölle, ich kann es jetzt sogar voraussagen. Jeden Herbst bist du so für mindestens einen Monat. Wie eine jährliche Runde PMS."

„Was?"

„Schon gut. Der Punkt ist, ich weiß, was du brauchst, Kumpel. Und wenn du endlich aufhören würdest, so verdammt stur zu sein, könnten wir dein kleines Problem lösen. Warum fahre ich am Wochenende nicht zu dir rauf, wir machen die Stadt unsicher–" Er stockte. „Haben die überhaupt Bars in Toronto?"

„Wie zum Teufel soll ich das wissen? Aber wenn du meinst, was ich denke, was du meinst –"

„Hey, du wirst etwas brauchen – oder jemanden – um dich da oben warm zu halten. Wie schlimm ist es überhaupt? Schneestürme und so'n Zeug?"

„Es ist die zweite Woche im September."

„Ja… und?"

„War es am Schneien, als du letzte Woche mit deinem Dad in Minneapolis warst?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Naja, Toronto ist südlich davon."

Er schnaubte. „Richtig. Ich mag in Geografie durchgefallen sein, aber ich weiß wo Kanada liegt. Nördlich von den Staaten. Hör auf das Thema wechseln zu wollen."

Ein zögerliches Klopfen kam von der geschlossenen Tür.

„Wirst'e das beantworten?" fragte Nick.

„Nein."

Die Tür ging auf und der Kopf einer Studentin erschien. „Professor Danvers?"

Nicks Lachen hallte durch die Leitung. „Oooh, hörte sich süß an. Du –"

Ich ließ den Hörer auf den Tisch fallen, stand auf und funkelte den Eindringling an, ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen in einem Rock, der zu kurz für jede Studentin war, die hoffte, ernst genommen zu werden.

„Professor Danvers, Sir? Ich hab mich nur gewundert –"

„War die Tür geschlossen?"

„Uh, ja, aber –"

„Wenn Sie an eine geschlossene Tür klopfen, sollten Sie angeblich darauf warten, dass sie geöffnet wird. Ist das nicht der Grund überhaupt zu klopfen?"

Das Mädchen, Wangen errötend, nahm einen langsamen Schritt zurück in den Flur. „J – ja, Sir, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sich Sie mich gehört haben. Ich wollte nur wegen Ihres Kurses heute Mittag fragen. Ich hörte, er sei voll –"

„Ist er."

„Ich hoffte, dass vielleicht –"

„Sie wollen einen Platz? Dafür sind Wartelisten da. Wenn ein Platz frei wird, wird Sie jemand anrufen."

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich einfach dasitze –"

„Nein."

Ich schlug die Tür zu. Als ich das Telefon wieder aufhob, war Nick noch dran, und lachte sich den Arsch ab.

„Oh, Professor", sagte er. „Frecher Junge. Kein Wunder, dass die kleinen Studentinnen für deinen Kurs Schlange stehen, alle wollen dem Lehrer an die Wäsche."

„Findest du das lustig? Du würdest so nicht denken, wenn du einen Kurs voll von diesen Deppen unterrichten müsstest, die die Plätze von ernsten Studenten klauen, welche, die vielleicht tatsächlich interessiert sind, an dem was ich zu sagen habe, anstatt mit ihren Freundinnen rumzukichern."

„Oh, du hast so ein hartes Leben, Kumpel. Wenn ich deinen Kurs unterrichten würde und dein ‚Problem' hätte… lass uns einfach sagen, ich wäre ein sehr müder, aber sehr glücklicher Kerl."

„So? Naja, danke, dass du meine Probleme so ernst nimmst, _Kumpel_. Wenn du das nächste Mal den Drang hast mich anzurufen und mich aufzuheitern? Nicht nötig."

Ich schlug das Telefon auf die Gabel. Zehn Sekunden später klingelte es wieder. Ich ignorierte es. Ich würde ihn heute Abend zurückrufen. Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich. Ich wusste, dass Nick sich nichts dabei dachte, aber das Thema pisste mich einfach an. Wir hatten die gleiche verdammte Diskussion Millionen von Male seit unserer Pubertät geführt und man sollte denken, dass er bis jetzt wusste, was ich Frauen gegenüber fühlte – oder nicht fühlte.

In Nicks Welt war es nicht möglich für einen Typen, nicht alle Frauen haben zu wollen, die er kriegen konnte. Naja, dafür gab es _eine_ logische Erklärung und fünf Jahre zuvor hatte er mich in eine Schwulenbar gelotst, nur um es zu checken. Als dies nicht die Antwort zu seien schien, ging er wieder über zu seinem Streben, mich flachgelegt zu bekommen, sicher, wenn er nur immer weiter drängte, würde ich „aufhören so verdammt dickköpfig zu sein" und nachgeben.

Ich plumpste in meinen Stuhl zurück und drehte ihn herum, um aus dem Fenster zu starren. Ich wollte nicht hier sein. Und ich konnte nicht begreifen, dass ich es war. Seit dem Tag an dem Jeremy mich nach Hause, nach Stonehaven, gebracht hatte, hatte ich nie mehr als eine Woche von dem Haus oder ihm entfernt verbracht. Jetzt war ich hier, freiwillig begann ich einen zwei-monatigen Lehrauftrag bei dem ich glücklich sein konnte, am Wochenende nach Hause zu kommen.

Als das Angebot zuerst kam, hatte ich jede Absicht die Stelle abzulehnen. Aber dann hatte ich den Fehler begangen, es in Jeremys Gegenwart zu erwähnen. In dem Moment als ich seine Reaktion sah, wusste ich, dass ich nach Toronto gehen würde. Er dachte, ich hätte das Angebot erwähnt, weil ich darüber nachdachte und er war so verdammt stolz gewesen, dass es keinen Weg daraus gab, ohne ihn zu enttäuschen.

Das war es, was er einst für mich wollte – ein Leben und eine Karriere, die über das Rudel hinausgingen. Ich hatte diesen Plan schon vermasselt, bevor ich von der High School abging. Stonehaven war mein Zuhause, Jeremy war mein Alpha und ich würde nirgendwo hingehen. Er hatte es akzeptiert, aber er sah es immer wieder gern, wenn ich gelegentlichen einen Vorstoß in die Menschenwelt machte. So viel wie ich wusste, würde ich jede Minute hassen, die ich abwesend war, ich nahm den Job nur an, um ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Also, hier war ich, in Toronto bis November. Ich hoffte verzweifelt, dass es ihm hinweghelfen würde, zu mindestens über das nächste Jahrzehnt.

Ich wusste, dass ich überreagierte. Ich würde das überleben, wie ich es überlebt hatte, als Jeremy mir diese merkwürdige Ladung von Stachelschweinstacheln herauszog, als ich noch ein Kind gewesen war – ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und durchlitt es. Aber im Augenblick war ich, wie Nick sagte, in einer meiner „schlechten" Stimmungen.

Sie fingen nach meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag an, aber damals waren sie mild genug, dass ich sie überwand, genau wie jeden anderen Anfall von Launenhaftigkeit. In meinen Zwanzigern jedoch wurde mein jährliches Abfallen in meiner Stimmung zu einem monatlichen Krater. Die ganze Zeit gereizt, rastete bei jedem aus, gejagt von dem konstanten nagenden Gefühl, dass ich etwas verpasste, dass ich etwas tun, nach etwas suchen sollte.

Als ich durch das Fenster sah, hob sich mein Blick zu einer entfernten Linie von Baumwipfeln. Das war es, wo ich sein wollte – nicht im Park speziell, nur im Wald, irgendwo tief und dunkel und still, wo ich laufen und mich für ein paar Stunden verlieren konnte. Ein Lauf war nicht die Antwort zu was auch immer mich störte, aber es würde helfen. Wenn ich nur weit und schnell genug lief, wenn ich jagte und tötete, dann würde sich die Dunkelheit heben, nur für einen Tag oder so.

Heute Nacht, versprach ich mir, würde ich einen Platz außerhalb der Stadt finden und rennen. Dann, wenn ich mich wieder wie ich selbst fühlte, würde ich Nick zurückrufen und Genugtuung leisten.

Ein guter Plan. Wenn ich dafür nicht durch den Rest des Tages kommen müsste, um es zu realisieren. Ich schaute finster zu dem Stapel von Notizen für meinen nächsten Kurs. Es war der Grundkurs, in den sich das Mädchen versucht hatte hineinzuquetschen. Nach der Uhr zu Folge hatte ich noch gut fünf Minuten bevor ich los musste. Ich konnte es jedoch auch einfach hinter mich bringen.

Ich schnappte mir meine Notizen, stopfte sie in meine Tasche und ging.

* * *

_Elena_

* * *

Ich ging quer durch den Queen's Park und schwirrte über die Avenue. Einmal durch die Tore der Universität, drehte ich mich zur Sidney Smith Hall und blieb dann plötzlich stehen. Ich kannte die Saalnummer nicht. Scheiße! Mein Stundenplan war in meinem Rucksack, welchen ich in meinem Wohnheim gelassen hatte, um professionell auf Ms. Milken zu wirken. Ich ging davon aus, dass ich noch genügend Zeit haben würde, um ihn mir vor dem Unterricht zu holen. Aber mein Wohnheim war auf der anderen Seite des Campus, mindestens ein zehn-Minuten Lauf jeweils hin und zurück. Und ich hatte sieben Minuten um zum Unterricht zu gelangen.

Ich eilte ins Universitätskolleg zu der Reihe Münzfernsprecher, wählte die Nummer meines Raums und kreuzte meine Finger. Penny, meine Mitbewohnerin, nahm beim vierten Klingeln ab. Ich dirigierte sie zu meinem Rucksack und meinem Stundenplan.

Man sollte davon ausgehen, dass jemand im dritten Jahr wusste, wie man einen Stundenplan las. Pennys Unfähigkeit, das Papier zu entschlüsseln, erklärte, warum sie noch in unserem Zimmer am Nachmittag während der ersten Woche der Kurse war. Das und die Tatsache, was sie mir sagte als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, dass sie eine Nachtperson war und ob es mich stören würde, nicht das Licht an- oder Rollländen aufzumachen vor Mittag.

Warum war sie überhaupt an der Universität? Weil ihre Eltern es so wollten. Also würde sie gehen, aber verdammt, sie würde es nicht ihr soziales Leben beeinträchtigen lassen.

Wenn jemand _meine_ Ausbildung bezahlt hätte, wäre ich so glücklich gewesen – Ich brach den Gedanken ab. Es war nicht wichtig. Mit ein bisschen Glück nach Ende des Semester, würde ich genug gespart haben, um mir eine Off-Campus Wohnung mit zwei Freunden teilen zu können. Oder so dachte ich, bis Ms. Violettes Polyester meine Stunden verkürzte. Verdammt noch mal!

Penny löste letztendlich das Rätsel meines Stundenplans weit genug, um mir die Raumnummer nennen zu können. Ich hatte noch drei Minuten um dorthin zu kommen.

„Oh, und der Buchladen hat angerufen", sagte sie. „Wegen eines Jobs für den du dich beworben hattest."

„Das ist toll. Brauchen die –?"

„Ich sagte denen, dass du schon einen hättest. Oh, und heute Abend? Verriegel nicht die Tür, wenn du ins Bett gehst, okay? Ich brauchte eine verdammte Ewigkeit, um sie aufzukriegen, als ich letzte Nacht ankam."

Sie legte auf.

Ich ließ eine Reihe von Flüchen heraus, alle mental. Zu viele Leute um mich herum, um laut rumzuschimpfen.

Ich wollte diesen Campus-Buchladen-Job wirklich haben. Er wäre perfekt gewesen. Und jetzt steckte ich bei diesem zwölf-Stunden-die-Woche –

Moment. Was wäre, wenn ich den Buchladen zurückrief und sagte, dass sich meine Mitbewohnerin vertan hatte, dass ich den Job wirklich wollte? Aber das war nicht richtig. Ich hatte Ms. Milkens Stelle im guten Glauben angenommen.

_Ja, und sie hat dich verarscht! Kürzte deine Stunden bevor du überhaupt angefangen hast!_

Ich rieb meine Schläfen. Hatte irgendjemand sonst diese mentalen Kämpfe? Es war, als ob ich eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit hätte, die niemals eine richtige Trennung hatte, mit zwei Seiten von mir ständig im Krieg, eine sagt mir, sich für mich selbst einzusetzen, keine Angst zu haben, wütend zu werden und es auch zu zeigen, während die andere mich zurückhielt, mir sagte nett und höflich zu sein und zurückhaltend und alles andere, was mir beigebracht wurde. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung gewann die gute-Mädchen Seite normalerweise. Es war einfacher auf diese Art.

Diesmal jedoch war der Kampf nicht so einfach gewonnen. Ich wollte nicht den rechten Weg beschreiten. Ich wollte einen angemessenen Job, der mir genug Geld einbrachte, um weiter zu leben und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, der mich von einem vollen Jahr der Hölle eingepfercht mit einer rücksichtslosen Party-Girl-Mitbewohnerin befreite. Und es war nicht so, als ob der Buchladen mir den Job _angeboten_ hätte. Sie wollten wahrscheinlich nur ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Nichts Böses dabei. Aber ich konnte die Stimme nicht zum Schweigen bringen, die sagte, dass es nicht richtig war den Job anzunehmen und seinen Arbeitgeber in dem Schlamassel zurückzulassen, bevor man nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag gearbeitet hatte.

Als ich endlich den Klassenraum erreichte, war ich am Kochen, hauptsächlich wegen mir selbst, aber ein bisschen mehr als vorbereitet, ein wenig von der Wut an die nächste Person abzugeben, die den falschen Knopf drückte. Ich musste nicht lange warten. Ich traf an der Lektionshalle weniger als eine Minute zu spät ein und der Lehrassistent schloss schon die Tür.

Der Professor war nicht einmal dar, nur der blonde Absolvent, der die Dreistigkeit besaß mich finster anzustarren, als wäre ich mitten in den Unterricht gestürmt und in eine Cheerleader-Routine vor dem Rednerpult verfallen. Das wars. Ich musste mich vielleicht mit einem herablassenden neuen Boss und einer hirntoten Mitbewohnerin rumschlagen, aber ich musste mir nicht diesen Scheiß von einem verdammten Hilfslehrer, vor allem einen, der nicht mal hell genug aussah, um den Hausmeister zu assistieren, gefallen lassen.

Als er mich finster ansah, sein Mund öffnete sich, um einen sarkastischen Kommentar wie „Schön, dass Sie sich uns anschließen konnten" herauszulassen, bremste ich ihn jedoch mit einem finsteren Blick meinerseits, einem „Untersteh dich"-Starren. Unsere Augen trafen sich. Er blinzelte. Und schloss seinen Mund. Bevor er sich wieder sammeln konnte, drängte ich mich an ihm vorbei und stelzte die Stufen hoch in den Lehrsaal.

„Elena!" zischte jemand.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ein Mädchen, das schon letztes Jahr in meinem Anthropologiekurs gewesen war. Tina … nein, Trina. Wir hatten ein Semesterabschluss -Projekt zusammen gemacht und ich konnte mich vage daran erinnern, dass sie sagte, sie hätte sich auch für diesen Kurs eingeschrieben. Sie zerrte ihren Rucksack von dem Sitz neben ihr und winkte mich herüber.

„Danke", flüsterte ich beim Hinsetzen.

„Schien so, als würde es sich schnell füllen und ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Bist du von der Warteliste runtergekommen?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Noch nicht."

„Hast du dir schon den Lehrassistenten angesehen? Oh mein Gott. Ich hörte, dass der Professor süß sei, aber der Hilfslehrer ist umwerfend. Glaub mir, ich plane schon, Schwierigkeiten in diesem Kurs zu haben." Sie grinste. „Ich werde ernsthafte Lernhilfe brauchen."

Ich lächelte und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Dabei dachte ich darüber nach, was sie sagte und ein plötzlicher „Oh, Nein"-Schreck breitete sich in meiner Magengrube aus. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ein Lehrassistent mochte nicht so viel Befähigung haben wie ein Professor, aber er hatte Einfluss. Er stufte Aufsätze ein. Er benotete Tests. Er half beim Umgang mit Studenten. Während ich nicht davon ausging, das letztere in Anspruch zu nehmen, so waren die ersten beiden vorgegeben. Ich hatte soeben einen der Menschen verärgert, der half festzulegen, ob ich diesen Kurs bestand oder durchfiel. Verdammt noch mal! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich atmete tief durch und sagte mir selber, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Trotz alledem war er nur ein Lehrassistent.

Als ich von meinem Dilemma aufsah, hatte der Hilfslehrer die Tür geschlossen und ging zum Lesepult. Wo zur Hölle war der Professor? Na toll. Bitte sag mir nicht, dass er die erste Stunde ausfallen ließ. All die Anstrengungen pünktlich hier zu erscheinen und der Lehrer würde nicht einmal auftauchen.

Der Lehrassistent begann. „Wenn Sie hier sind für Anthropologie 258, Rituale und Religion in Amerika, dann sind Sie am richtigen Ort. Wenn nicht, haben Sie fünfzehn Sekunden zu verschwinden, ohne dabei solche zu stören, die wissen, wie man eine Raumnummer liest."

„Oh mein Gott, " flüsterte Trina, während zwei arme Seelen beschämt zur Tür hinausschlichen.

„Unglaublich, huh?" sagte ich. „Nichts geht über einen Lehrassistenten mit so einer Einstellung."

„Nein, ich meine seinen Akzent. Das ist das schärfste, was ich jemals gehört habe. Woher kommt er, was meinst du? Tennessee oder so?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Südstattler-Akzent machte ihn definitiv zu einem Amerikaner – wenn nicht seine Unverschämtheit es schon tat. Okay, das war nicht fair. Ich kannte viele Amerikaner und die meisten von ihnen waren sehr nette Menschen. Aber gelegentlich traf man ein Arschloch, der den Stereotyp bestätigte. Ich nahm meinen Notizblock heraus, während er seine Ansprache fortsetzte.

„So, jetzt, da der Rest von Ihnen weiß, wo Sie sind oder denken Sie wissen es, lassen Sie uns beginnen. Mein Name, im Falle, dass Sie nicht den Lehrplan gelesen haben, ist Clayton Danvers, ihr Professor für diesen Kurs."

Prof –? Mein Kopf zuckte so schnell hoch, dass ich beinahe meinen Notizblock fallen ließ. Ich schaute hinunter zum Podium, und ich schwöre, er schaute mich an.

Oh Scheiße.


	2. Kapitel Zwei

**Kapitel Zwei**

* * *

_Clayton_

* * *

Als ich die Vorlesung mit einem Überzug von fünf Minuten beendete, hatte die Hälfte der Klasse bereits ihre Notizen weggepackt, nicht einmal darauf wartend, sich die Pflichtlektüre aufzuschreiben. Während die letzten Worte meinen Mund verließen, sprangen einige Studenten von ihren Stühlen auf und flogen zur Tür. Für was? Da waren wenige, wenn überhaupt, mit Fünf-Uhr-Kursen. Sie wollten einfach gehen. Ich habe diese Mentalität nie verstanden, dass die Schule eine lästige Pflicht war, die man durchstehen musste. Wenn man nicht hier war, um zu lernen, wofür zur Hölle bezahlen die eigenen Eltern dann tausende von Dollars im Jahr? Babysitting?

Während die Studenten die Stufen hinunter donnerten, umringte mich eine Schar von Mädchen, die mich mit Fragen bombardierten.

„Ist das das richtige Lehrbuch?"

„Wie sind Ihre Bürozeiten?"

„Wird das Abschlussexamen ‚Multiple-Choice' sein?"

Fragen über Leben und Tod, jede einzelne von ihnen, und die Antworten darauf waren auf dem gottverdammten Papier, das ich ausgehändigt – und vorgelesen hatte – zu Beginn der Stunde. Ich knallte einen Stapel von diesen Papieren auf das Pult, zeigte darauf und ging zur Tür.

Ich wollte nicht gehen. Jemand anderes wollte… das blonde Mädchen, das mich finster angestarrt hatte beim Hineingehen – und das dann nicht einmal geantwortet hatte auf einen der Namen, die ich von der Kursliste aufgerufen hatte.

Sie verschwand durch die Tür, nicht ohne vorher noch einen flüchtigen Blick in meine Richtung zu werfen. Ich schwang mich in den Flur, um zu sehen, wie sie im Getümmel von Studenten verschwand, ihr weiß-blonder Pferdeschwanz wippte wie ein Leuchtfeuer. In einem See von Brünetten und falschen Blondinnen war dieser Pferdeschwanz so einfach zu verfolgen wie Rehspuren durch einen Haufen von Mausabdrücken.

„Du!" rief ich während ich hinter ihr her hechtete.

Ein paar Studenten drehten sich um. Ein Mädchen zeigte auf sich und formte ein hoffnungsvolles „Ich?" mit dem Mund. Aber meine Beute blieb in Bewegung, weder verlangsamte noch beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, möglicherweise davon ausgehend, dass der Ruf für jemand anderes bestimmt sei.

Ich joggte bis ich hinter ihr war und rief erneut, aber sie setzte ihren schnellen Gang durch die Studentenmengen fort, vorsichtig, um niemanden anzurempeln oder nur zu streifen. Ich ertappte mich, wie ich dabei zusah, der subtile, aber klare Puffer, den sie um sich herum hielt. Ich schenkte dem so viel Aufmerksamkeit, dass ich sie dutzende von Schritte vorgehen ließ, bevor ich es bemerkte.

Sie schwirrte um eine Ecke und war verschwunden. Alarm durchfuhr mich. Alarm? Warum –? War nicht wichtig. Ich musste mit ihr sprechen, herausfinden wer sie war und warum zur Hölle sie meinen Kurs besuchte.

Als ich die Ecke umrundete, sah ich ihren Pferdeschwanz durch eine kleine Menge auf- und abbewegen. Ich eilte voraus, rief sie wieder, aber es war klar, dass sofern ich keinen Namen benutzte, sie nicht antworten würde. Also ergriff ich ihren Arm. Das letzte Mittel – was physischer Kontakt mit Fremden immer für mich war – und ich hätte meinen Griff sofort freigegeben, aber sie wirbelte herum, bevor ich es konnte, zog ihren Arm hastig zurück, die Tasche fiel von ihrer Schulter.

Ein Aufleuchten von etwas erschien auf ihrem Gesicht – Groll vermischt mit abwehrender Wut. Ich erkannte dieses Gesicht, erkannte es so gut als ob ich vor einem Spiegel stehen würde. Es war die gleiche Reaktion, die ich gegenüber einem Fremden, der von hinten nach meinem Arm griff, gehabt hätte, selbst in einer überfüllten Halle.

Der Blick verschwand, als sie mich wiedererkannte. Ihre Schultern sackten zusammen.

„Professor Danvers", sagte sie, glitt dabei rückwärts aus dem Hauptstrom des Fußverkehrs.

„Sie wissen wer ich bin? Gut. Vielleicht erweisen Sie mir jetzt die gleiche Höflichkeit."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf, rümpfte dabei leicht die Nase. Ein paar vereinzelte Sommersprossen sprenkelten ihre Nase, unsichtbar für jeden, der mehr als ein paar Schritte entfernt war. In dem Moment als sie versuchte, das zu verstehen was ich gesagt hatte, bemerkte ich die Sommersprossen und alles andere an ihr – dass sie groß war, nur ein oder zwei Zentimeter kleiner als ich, mit einem schlanken, athletischen Körper, dass sie nur wenig oder kein Make-up trug und nur nach Seife roch, ein zarter Hauch, dem ich mich verpflichtet fühlte, zu merken.

„Ihr Name", sagte ich schließlich. „Sie haben auf die Anwesenheitskontrolle nicht geantwortet."

„Oh. Richtig. Elena. Elena Michaels."

In der menschlichen Gesellschaft war eine Vorstellung der typische Ausgangspunkt für weitere Konversation, zu mindestens gefolgt von einem Händeschütteln und einer gehaltlosen Frage oder zwei. Aber sie sagte es nicht als einen Auftakt, eher als ein Ende, ihr Blick glitt an mir vorbei, als sie sich ihren Taschengurt wieder über die Schulter hievte, offensichtlich erwartend – oder hoffend –, dass die Beantwortung der einen Frage ihre Freilassung garantieren würde.

Als ich keinen Schritt zurück machte, ließ sie einen sanften Seufzer ertönen, lautlos für jeden mit menschlichem Gehör, dann lehnte sie sich zurück an die Wand und umklammerte ihre Tasche vor ihrer Brust.

„Ich bin noch nicht in Ihrem Kurs. Noch nicht. Ich bin auf der Warteliste. Dritte."

„Kurse sind nur für eingeschriebene Studenten."

Eine winzige Schulter hob sich für ein Schulterzucken. „Sicher, aber ich habe versucht mich einzuschreiben –"

„Nicht hart genug. Der Kurs hat sich nicht gefüllt bis Ende der Anmeldeperiode, was bedeutet, dass Sie sich offensichtlich nicht darum gekümmert –"

„Nicht darum gekümmert?" Ihre Augen blitzten und sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, dann ließ sie ihn wieder zufallen und schaute weg. „In Ordnung."

„In Ordnung? In Ordnung was?"

Ein weiteres Aufflammen verebbte genau so schnell wie das erste, aber verweilte in einem spröden Nachhall ihrer Worte. „In Ordnung, soll heißen, ich bleibe aus Ihrem Kurs raus bis ich einen Platz bekomme. _Wenn_ ich einen Platz bekomme."

Das war nicht die Antwort auf die ich hinauswollte, was ich jedoch erst bemerkte, als die Worte ihren Mund verließen. Also, was war mein Ziel gewesen? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich ging davon aus, dass ich auf eine Reaktion aus war. Naja, ich bekam eine. Nur nicht eine, die ich wollte.

„Entschuldigen Sie", murmelte sie, Kiefer angespannt als sie an mir vorbei glitt.

Sie kam keine zwei Meter weit, bevor ich ihr in den Weg sprang.

„Warum?" sagte ich.

„Warum was?" schnauzte sie als Antwort, dann verkrampfte und zuckte sie nur ein wenig. Ich konnte die Gedanken durch ihren Kopf rasen sehen, als sie sich selbst ermahnte, dass sie mich nicht anblaffen konnte, dass sie sich nicht von mir anstacheln lassen sollte. Ich war nie gut mit Mitgefühl gewesen, nur es jetzt zu sehen und zu verstehen, was der Gedankengang hinter ihrer Reaktion war, kam wie ein Schock, einer, der die letzten Spuren meiner schlechten Laune vertrieb.

„Der Kurs", sagte ich, lockerte meinen Ton. „Warum wollten Sie den Kurs nehmen? Ist ihr Studienfach Anthropologie?"

Sie zögerte, ihre Augen studierten meine, skeptisch, suchten nach dem Trick. Sie musste keinen gesehen haben, denn nach einem Moment entspannte sie sich und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand. „Nein, ich bin nicht in Anthro. Journalismus."

„Journalismus?"

Das sanfteste Lachen. „Ja, Leute suchen es sich wirklich aus, Reporter zu werden. Schockierend oder?" Sie verlagerte ihre Tasche auf ihre andere Schulter. „Ich nehme Anthropologie als mein jährliches Extra. Letztes Jahr basierte meine Semesterarbeit auf Religion. Ich bin auf ihre Abschlussarbeit gestoßen, hab sie gelesen, dachte sie wäre interessant und hab sie benutzt. Dann sah ich, dass Sie die erste Hälfte des Kurses unterrichten würden. Ich wollte es nehmen, aber –" Ein weitere halbes Schulterzucken, Blick trennte sich von meinem. „Es kam was dazwischen. Ich hab mich zu spät eingeschrieben."

„Sie haben meine Abschlussarbeit gelesen?"

„Sicher." Ihr Blick traf meinen und ihr winziges Lächeln erlosch. „Was? Sie denken, ich erfinde das? Es ist veröffentlicht. Da ist eine Kopie gleich hier im –"

„Haben Sie noch Ihre Arbeit?"

„Sie denken _wirklich_, dass ich es mir ausdenke."

„Wenn Sie ihre letzte Semesterarbeit noch haben, möchte ich sie sehen. Dann können Sie dabei sein, bis sich ein Platz frei wird."

Ihre Augen blitzten erneut auf und dieses Mal, musste sie mit sich kämpfen, um das Feuer zu löschen. Ich wusste, dass sie sagen wollte, wohin ich mir meinen Kurs stecken konnte. Aber sie wollte ebenfalls nicht nachgeben und davongehen, mich dabei im Glauben lassen, dass sie gelogen hatte.

Der Kampf in ihren Augen dauerte länger als ich erwartet hatte. Hatte ich mir einen Fehltritt erlaubt? Ich gab einen Scheiß auf die Arbeit. Ich bezweifelte nicht eine Sekunde, dass sie meine Abschlussarbeit gelesen hatte oder, dass das der Grund war, weshalb sie in meinen Kurs wollte. Genausowenig wie ich es bezweifelte, dass ich sie an meinem Kurs teilnehmen lassen würde. Ich wollte einfach nur… Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht sehen, ob ich sie noch mehr anstacheln konnte, vielleicht eine Entschuldigung zu finden, um unsere Unterhaltung später fortzusetzen über ihre Arbeit.

„Okay", sagte sie. „Ich werde es morgen in Ihrem Büro –"

„Was ist falsch an jetzt?"

Ihr Kiefer strafte sich und ich wusste, dass ich mit dem letzten Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Als sie mir durch zusammengebissene Zähne sagte, dass sie einen Sieben-Uhr-Kurs hatte und hoffte noch zu Abend essen zu können bevor er begann, vereinbarten wir, dass sie ihre Arbeit am nächsten Tag um zehn nach den Morgenkursen abgeben konnte.

* * *

_Elena_

* * *

Ich schritt den ruhigen Flur entlang, die Anthroarbeit des letzten Jahres in der Hand. Danvers Büro war am Ende des Flurs, wahrscheinlich ein freier Raum, der zur Lagerung benutzt wurde, dann ausgeräumt, als die Fakultät Platz finden musste für einen Besuchslehrer.

Ich hatte letzte Nacht fast eine Stunde im Computerraum verbracht, Arbeit auf dem Bildschirm, meine Finger bereit den Druckbefehl loszuschicken, aber sie hielten auf halbem Weg inne. Zweimal hatte ich mir meine Diskette aus dem Laufwerk geschnappt und war gegangen, einmal kam ich nicht weiter als bis zur Tür, das zweite Mal kam ich bis zum Kaffeestand im nächsten Gebäude.

Wollte ich immer noch den Kurs nehmen? Mein Bauchgefühl war „nein", dass es zu viel Mühe war, dass der Professor ein arroganter Arsch war und ich brauchte weder seine Anerkennung – noch sein Mitgefühl. Aber nur weil ich nicht vom Lehrer beeindruckt war, hieß das nicht, dass ich nicht von seinem Unterricht begeistert wäre. Viele professionelle Arschlöcher waren brillante Lehrer – wenn sie es nicht wären, hätten sie ihre Stellen schon vor Jahren verloren.

Trotzdem, wissend, dass Danvers Abschlussarbeit noch nicht so lange zurücklag, war dies doch sehr wahrscheinlich seine erste Lehrposition, was so ziemlich meine „naja, er muss ziemlich gut sein, wenn er noch hier ist"-Theorie zunichtemachte. Und trotzdem… naja, die Wahrheit war, dass über je mehr Hürden er mich springen ließ, um in seinen Kurs zu kommen, desto mehr wollte ich hinein. Dickköpfigkeit nahm ich an.

Was das „Beweisen", dass ich seine Abschlussarbeit gelesen hatte, anging, dass brachte mein Blut umso mehr zum Kochen. Wirklich, was dachte dieser Typ sich? Nach Trinas Reaktion am vorherigen Tag zu urteilen, waren da vielleicht ein Mädchen oder zwei oder zehn auf diesen Campus, die sich in Danvers Kurs geschlichen hatten wegen des Augenschmauses, aber gab ihm das das Recht anzunehmen, dass alle weiblichen Studenten eher an _ihm_ interessiert waren als an seinem Unterricht?

Ich hatte mit meiner Entscheidung gerungen und setzte es fort bis der Computerraum schloss, aber druckte die Arbeit nur für den Fall aus. Ich hatte mich erst am Morgen entschieden, nachdem mich der Campus-Buchladen zurückgerufen hatte.

Ich hatte sie am Tag zuvor angerufen, kurz nachdem ich Danvers entkommen war. Meine Wut ihm gegenüber hatte sich auf meine Jobsituation übertragen. Durch eine gute Dosis gerechter Wut aufrecht gehalten, entschied ich, dass mich Ms. Milken nicht ausnutzen würde. Ich konnte einen anderen Job annehmen, wenn ich wollte. Weshalb sollte ich mich schuldig fühlen? Sie hatte gelogen. Täuschung verdiente keine Höflichkeit.

Also hatte ich den Buchladen angerufen und eine Nachricht für den Manager hinterlassen, welcher an diesem Morgen zurückgerufen hatte, um ein Vorstellungstermin für zehn Uhr dreißig zu vereinbaren. Und da ich an der Sidney Smith Hall sowieso vorbeikommen würde, entschied ich mich ebenfalls die Zehn-Uhr-Abgabe bei Professor Danvers hinter mich zu bringen. Ob ich diesen Kurs noch nehmen wollte, spielte keine Rolle – zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde es genug sein, zu sagen „Schauen Sie, ich habe Ihre Abschlussarbeit gelesen, also hier". Unreif, vielleicht, aber manche Leute rufen das in mir hervor.

Ich hastete an zwei Studenten vorbei, die versuchten, die von einem Professor handschriftlich geschriebene Tabelle der Bürozeiten zu entziffern. Die nächste Tür war Danvers. Ich bekam nicht einmal die Chance, meine Hand zu heben und zu klopfen, bevor er sie aufriss. Er musste wohl im Begriff sein zu gehen. Verdammt. Fünf Minuten später und ich hätte eine Entschuldigung gehabt, stattdessen meine Papiere in dem Sekretariat der Fakultät zu hinterlegen.

„Wollte das nur vorbeibringen", sagte ich, während ich ihm den Weg freimachte.

„Kommen Sie rein."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Sie waren dabei zu gehen, also werde ich –"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wollte nicht gehen."

Hatte er mich kommen gehört? Er muss, obwohl ich gedacht hatte, dass die Unterhaltung draußen vor dem nächsten Büro meine Schritte verschluckt haben musste.

Ich hielt ihm meine Arbeit entgegen. „Hier ist sie."

„Kommen Sie rein."

Er drehte sich um, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Die Tür schlug hinter ihm ins Schloss. Erschien als gute Chancen zu verschwinden. Wenn ich nur nicht mehr diese verdammte Abschlussarbeit in den Händen halten würde.

Ich öffnete die Tür. Danvers nahm seinen Platz hinter dem Tisch ein. Der Tisch, zwei Stühle und ein ramponiertes Bücherregal waren die einzigen Einrichtungsgestände in dem abestellkammergroßen Büro. Zwei geöffnete Boxen mit Büchern standen auf dem Bücherregal. Papiere, Bücher und professionelle Fachzeitschriften übersäten den Schreibtisch.

„Wenn Sie beschäftigt sind mit Auspacken –" sagte ich, deutete auf die Unordnung.

„Auspacken?" Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute sich um.

„Uh, genau. Also, hier ist die Arbeit." Ich wollte es auf den Tisch legen, besann mich jedoch eines Besseren und legte es in ein leeres Fach des Bücherregals. „Meine Telefonnummer ist auf dem Umschlag. Wenn ich bis Freitag nichts von Ihnen höre, werde ich davon ausgehen, dass es in Ordnung ist, in Ihrem Kurs aufzutauchen."

„Setzen."

„Was?"

Er gestikulierte zum Stuhl, der dem Tisch gegenüberstand. „Setzen."

Ich widerstand dem Drang zu bellen und antwortete, indem ich nicht antwortete… und mich nicht setzte.

„Wie Sie wollen. Geben Sie mir die Arbeit."

Ich tat es. Er öffnete sie. Ich wartete in guter Hoffnung, dass er sie durchblättern würde. Stattdessen, widmete er sich der ersten Seite, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, stellte seine Füße auf den Tisch, Papier zerknitterte unter seinen Tretern, und er begann zu lesen. Als er mit der ersten Seite fertig war, widmete er sich der zweiten. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr.

„Ich dachte, dass ich es nur abliefern würde. Ich habe einen Termin in zwanzig Minuten."

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich brauche sie für fünfzehn."

„Es ist ein ganzes Stück bis zum Koffler Center. Zum Buchladen."

„Der Buchladen? Die haben den ganzen Tag geöffnet oder? Sie können Ihre Lehrbücher später kaufen."

„Ich habe meine Lehrbücher bereits. Es geht um ein Vorstellungsgespräch."

Er ließ die Papiere sinken. „Wofür zur Hölle brauchen Sie einen Job?"

„Entschuldigen Sie?" Ich bereute meinen Ton gleich als ich es gesagt hatte – naja, _irgendwie_ bereute ich es.

Er schlug die Papiere auf den Tisch. „College ist zum Lernen da, nicht um zu arbeiten. Wenn Sie nebenbei arbeiten, sicher, vielleicht sind Sie in der Lage, sich einen Extradrink im Pub zu leisten, aber Ihre Noten werden darunter leiden. Sie wissen das, oder?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das," sagte ich, zwang meinen Kiefer dazu, sich weit genug zum Sprechen zu öffnen. „Und während ich Ihre Besorgnis schätze, _Sir_, fürchte ich, dass ich keine Wahl habe. Wenn ich nicht arbeite, kann ich nicht zur Uni gehen."

„Ihre Eltern zahlen nicht?"

„Meine Eltern sind tot."

Also, _das_ bereute ich jetzt wirklich. In dem Moment, als die Worte meinen Mund verließen, wünschte ich mir, sie wieder zurücknehmen zu können. Ich machte mich auf das unausweichliche „Tut mir Leid" oder „Das ist wirklich zu schade" gefasst. Stattdessen nickte er nur.

„Naja, ich nehme an, dann müssen Sie wohl arbeiten."

„Also, kann ich gehen?"

„Kommen Sie wieder, wenn Sie fertig sind."

–

Das Vorstellungsgespräch verlief nicht sonderlich gut. Ich konnte es nicht einmal Professor Danvers vorwerfen. Als ich über den Campus ging, hatte meine anfängliche Empörung nachgelassen und ich hatte erkannt, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht vorhatte, unfreundlich zu sein. Einige Leute sagten einfach, was immer ihnen durch den Kopf ging und umgingen dabei den Anstandsfilter.

So sehr ich es auch wollte, noch mehr Beweise dafür zu finden, dass er ein arroganter Arsch war, wessen Kurs ich nicht nehmen wollte, konnte ich keine Bösartigkeit in keiner seiner Kommentare erkennen, als ich mir unsere Unterhaltung nochmals durch den Kopf gingen ließ. Ich war mir sicher, dass seine Einstellung und seine Ehrlichkeit diesem Typen keinen Beliebtheitswettbewerb gewinnen ließen, aber ich war allerdings in keiner Position, jemanden wegen seiner ärmlichen sozialen Fähigkeiten zu bemängeln. Meine eigenen konnten auch während meiner besten Zeit schwanken.

Das Problem mit dem Vorstellungsgespräch hatte nichts mit meiner Stimmung oder meinem Mangel an Vorstellungskompetenz zu tun. Eher war es mein Mangel an Fähigkeiten in einem anderen Bereich, nämlich im Einzelhandel, der meine Chancen sinken ließ. Ich wusste über Bücher Bescheid und ich konnte zuvorkommend und hilfreich wie jeder nervöse Student im ersten Jahr sein, aber wenn es um Erfahrungen im Verkauf und den Umgang mit Geld ging, konnte mein Lebenslauf nur mit einem einzigen Sommerjob auf einem Baseballplatz in einer Imbissbude prahlen. Ich konnte an der Miene des Managers ablesen, dass das nicht genug war.

Ich wunderte mich, weshalb er überhaupt zurückgerufen hatte – hatte er die Beschreibung meiner Jobvergangenheit falsch verstanden, vielleicht gehofft, dass ich Erfahrungen hatte, die ich nicht aufgelistet hatte? Jedenfalls tat ich mein Bestes. Ich übertrieb weder meine Erfahrung noch spielte ich mein Mangel davon herunter, stattdessen gab ich zu, dass mir solche Arbeit neu war, während ich meine Flexibilität und meine Bereitschaft und Fähigkeit zu lernen betonte. Ich verabschiedete mich mit der Überzeugung, dass ich einen „Danke, aber nein danke"-Anruf am nächsten Tag erhalten würde.

War ich wieder bei Ms. Violettes Polyester und ihren Gartenarbeit-Tipps gelandet? Für eine gewisse Zeit, aber nicht lange. Nachdem ich gestern den Buchladen zurückrief, kamen mir meine Skrupel doch sehr dumm vor. Ich beschloss für den klassifizierten Werbefetzen zu arbeiten, nur bis mir etwas Besseres über den Weg lief… und ich würde dem „etwas Besserem" in der Zwischenzeit aktiv nachgehen.

–

Als ich dieses Mal an Danvers Büro ankam, hatte ich die Gelegenheit zu klopfen. Als meine Knöchel das Holz streiften, knarrte die Tür und ging auf. Ich rief ein „Hallo", wartete, dann guckte ich ins Innere. Das Büro war leer. Nicht sehr sicher, die Tür unverschlossen und angelehnt zu lassen, obwohl ich davon ausging, dass bevor er einen Test oder Aufsatz schreiben ließ, sich nichts Stehlenswertes im Büro vorfinden würde, nicht wenn es einen florierenden Schwarzmarkt für mit Eselsohren verzierte und Kaffeeflecken beschmutze Kopien von _Anthropological Quarterly_ gab.

Von der Tür aus konnte ich meine Arbeit auf einem wackligen Papierstapel erkennen. Eine gelbe Notiz war darauf befestigt. Ich glitt ins Innere des Büros und hebte die Notiz auf.

Zwei Worte. „Elena" und „warte".

„Woof", sagte ich.

Zu mindestens hatte er nicht „Bleib" geschrieben. Ich schaute mir die sogenannte Notiz noch einmal an. Am Ende war eine Kritzelei. Oh, warte, keine Kritzelei, ein Buchstabe. C. Wofür stand das C? Es brauchte einen Moment bis ich mich an seinen Vornamen erinnerte: Clayton.

War das nicht eine eigenartige Weise eine Notiz für einen Studenten zu unterschreiben? Ich erinnerte mich, dass das hier wahrscheinlich sein erster Lehrauftrag war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er vermutlich noch nicht daran gewöhnt sich selbst „Professor Danvers" oder „Doktor Danvers" zu nennen. Die Initialen statt seines Namens mochten zu vertraut wirken, aber für einen Typen, der dachte, dass ein einziges Wort-Kommando eine angemessene Art war zu kommunizieren, war das Unterschreiben mit einem Buchstaben wahrscheinlich eher eine Sache von Zeitersparnis.

Die eigentliche Frage war, würde ich tun was er fragte – oder eher verlangte? Meine erste Reaktion war, ihm den Marsch zu blasen, wie ich es bei jedem anderen getan hätte, der mir so einen barschen Befehl gegeben hätte. Als ich es nochmal durchdachte, regte ich mich ab. Das war keine persönliche Beleidung. Unfreundlich, ja. Herablassend, vielleicht. Trotzdem, von dem was ich im Kurs gesehen hatte, nicht unfreundlicher oder herablassender als er zu jedem anderen gewesen war.

Vielleicht war es in seinen Augen der Weg, wie Leute – oder zu mindestens Studenten – behandelt werden sollten. Was nicht hieß, dass ich ihm da zustimmte. Aber ich musste deswegen nicht mit einem verärgerten Schnaufen davon stürmen. Mein nächster Kurs war nicht vor dem Mittagessen. Kein Grund, weshalb ich nicht mein Lehrbuch rausholen konnte, um zehn, fünfzehn Minuten zu lernen. Wenn er dann immer noch nicht hier sein sollte, würde ich eine Notiz hinterlassen und gehen.

Ich hatte nur zwei Seiten gelesen, als die Tür aufschlug und dabei die Wand so hart traf, dass ich erschrocken aufsprang.

„Gut", grunzte er, als er mich sah. Er warf einen Arm voll Bücher auf den Schreibtisch, wobei eine Lawine von Papieren auf den Boden segelte. „Haben Sie den Job bekommen?"

„Es war nur ein Vorstellungsgespräch."

Er warf mir einen Blick zu, als ob ich die Frage nicht beantwortet hätte. Nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Arbeitsmarkt, wie ich annahm.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht", sagte ich. „Sie werden anrufen."

Seine Augen studierten meine. „Aber Sie denken nicht, dass Sie ihn bekommen werden?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Nun, wegen –"

„Vergessen Sie den Buchladen", sagte er, warf sich dabei in seinen Stuhl. „Ich hab einen Job für Sie."

Ich zögerte, nicht sicher ob ich richtig gehört hatte. „Uh, das ist… sehr nett. Danke, aber –"

„Ich brauche einen Lehrassistenten."

Ich stoppte, Mund noch offen. Lehrassistenten? Das war seit jeher mein Traumjob gewesen – gute Bezahlung, nicht nötig den Campus zu verlassen, gewöhnlich flexible Stunden. Inmitten des Rasens durch diese aufregenden Gedanken, schlug mein Hirn gegen ein riesiges Stoppschild. Ein Lehrassistent? In Anthropologie? Mein Hauptfach war Journalismus. Und der untersten Stufe dazu. Diese Stellen wurden normalerweise an Studenten mit Bachelor vergeben und immer innerhalb des Faches des Professors. Also warum würde er mir die Stelle anbieten?

Vielleicht bin ich zu argwöhnisch, aber nach Jahren in denen ich mich mit abstoßenden Pflegevätern und -brüdern rumschlagen musste, denke ich, dass ich mir das Recht verdient hatte. Wenn mir ein Kerl etwas anbietet, was nicht koscher erscheint, zieht mein Hirn immer voreilige Schlüsse: er will Sex.

In diesem Fall, konnte ich den zweiten Gedanken sofort verwerfen; fühlte mich sogar ein wenig albern, das überhaupt gedacht zu haben. Clayton Danvers war kein fünfzig-jähriger, übergewichtiger Professor. Wenn er Sex wollte, musste er sicherlich nicht eine Lehrassistentenposition ausschreiben, um welchen zu kriegen. So wie er gestern diese Mädchen abserviert hatte, stand Studentinnen ins Bett zu kriegen wohl nicht auf seiner Agenda. Er hatte wahrscheinlich eine Freundin oder Verlobte Zuhause, so eine bildhübsche Chirurgenschönheit oder Physikerin, die in ihrer Freizeit für Victoria's Secret modelte. Vermutlich hatte er sogar ein gerahmtes Bild von ihr auf dem Tisch… wenn er es erst einmal unter dem Stapel von Papieren fand.

„Ich bin keine Anthropologiestudentin", sagte ich langsam, im Falle, dass er es vergessen hatte.

„Und?"

„Muss ich nicht in diesem Fach sein, um ihre Lehrassistentin zu sein?"

Er schlug meine Worte mit einem Wink davon. „Die Uni würde Sie nicht einstellen. Ich würde. Ich bin eine Aushilfe, so funktioniert das hier. Sie stellen mich ein, und ich stelle einen Assistenten ein, wenn ich einen brauche."

Ich hatte noch nie von dieser Regel gehört, aber sie erschien logisch.

„Was ist mit dem Einstufen von Arbeiten? Ich bin dafür nicht qualifiziert. Und ich kann auf keinen Fall Ihren Kurs unterrichten, wenn Sie krank sind."

Ein weiterer Wink. „Ich werde nie krank. Und Sie werden Tests oder Hausarbeiten nicht benoten müssen. Ich werde Ihnen einfach die ‚Multiple-Choice'-Teile geben. Einfach genug. Also können Sie das tun und… uh, Verwaltungsarbeit."

„Was für Verwaltungsarbeit?"

„Wissen Sie… fachliches… Zeug. Was immer ich gerade benötige."

Ich warf einen betonten Blick auf seinen Tisch. „Wie Abheften?"

„Sicher. Sie können abheften und archivieren. Noch wichtiger jedoch, ich brauche Nachforschungs–"

Ein sanftes Klopfen von der Tür unterbrach ihn. Seine Nasenlöcher flatterten und sein Mund wurde zu einer harten Linie. Er machte keine Bewegung aufzustehen. Ein weiteres Klopfen, lauter. Ich hob meine Augenbrauen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wir blieben still bis sich Schritte von der Tür entfernten.

„Da", sagte er. „Eine andere Sache, die Sie tun können. Meine Bürozeiten handhaben. Mit den Studenten reden."

„Die wollen wahrscheinlich mit Ihnen reden oder? Vor allem wenn sie Probleme mit dem Kurs haben."

„Oh… richtig."

Er schaute so verflixt enttäuscht aus, dass mich eine Spur von Mitgefühl durchfuhr. „Naja, ich vermute, dass ich die Studentenbesuche überprüfen könnte. Wenn es etwas ist, womit ich selbst klar komme, wie Arbeiten entgegennehmen oder einfache Fragen beantworten, kann ich das tun. Wenn nicht, könnte ich Termine machen, vielleicht… die entmutigen, bei denen es nicht so wichtig scheint."

Dann lächelte er. Kein großes Lächeln, nicht mal viel eines Lächelns, nur ein Zucken seiner Lippen, aber seine Augen leuchteten auf, wie die eines Kindes. „Das wäre toll."

Meine Wangen erhitzten sich. „Uh, und Nachforschungen, Sie sagten etwas –"

„Richtig. Das ist wirklich das, was ich brauche. Ich arbeite an einer Veröffentlichung und ich brauche jemanden, der die Lauferei für mich übernimmt, Artikel aufstöbert, sie ausdruckt, vielleicht noch etwas tiefer gräbt. Sie behandeln das doch in Journalismus, richtig? Recherche?"

„Das ist mein Gebiet."

„Gut. Wir sind also bereit. Sie können anfangen –"

„Warten Sie", sagte ich. „Ich brauche – Kann ich noch darüber nachdenken? Ich sollte mir erst noch anhören, was der Buchladen sagt."

Er klopfte mit seinem Stift gegen die Kante des Tisches, dann zeigte er damit auf mich.

„Wie ist die Bezahlung?"

„Huh?"

„Der Buchladen. Was bieten die Ihnen zu zahlen?"

„Uh, Minimum… naja, leicht darüber."

Nach seiner Miene zu urteilen, beantwortete das nicht seine Frage.

„Fünf Dollar die Stunde", sagte ich.

„Wie zur Hölle kommt man damit über die Runden? Ich werde Ihnen acht zahlen."

„Das ist… sehr großzügig von Ihnen. Aber die Bezahlung ist nicht die einzige Sache, die ich berücksichtigen muss. Stunden sind eine andere Sache und Sie brauchen mich vielleicht für fünf, sechs Stunden die Woche –"

„Stunden sind verhandelbar", sagte er. „Ich brauche Hilfe mit meiner Arbeit und ich will mit einer anderen direkt danach weitermachen. Wie viele Stunden würden Sie brauchen?"

Ich rechnete es schnell durch. „Fünfzehn zu zwanzig, wenn Sie acht Dollar zahlen. Das würde mir genügend Zeit lassen, um zu lernen."

„Fünfzehn zu zwanzig, so soll es sein. Wenn Sie sehr beschäftigt sind mit der Uni, nehmen Sie weniger. Wenn die Dinge langsam laufen, nehmen sie mehr. Ich betreibe kein geregeltes Unternehmen. Solange die Arbeit erledigt wird, bin ich in keiner Eile."

Verdammt, das hörte sich zu sehr nach dem perfekten Nebenjob an, den ich mir vorstellen konnte… was mich natürlich wundern ließ, was der Hacken an der Sache war. Naja, ich vermutete der Hacken war, dass ich mit ihm arbeiten müsste, aber ich konnte mit einem groben Boss umgehen.

Wenn sich die Dinge zum Schlechten wenden würden, wäre ich immer noch besser dran als jetzt. Es gab andere Jobs da draußen. Ich würde einfach meinen Lebenslauf aufpolieren und mich wieder auf die Straße wagen.

Nächste Frage: Warum ich? Er konnte hunderte von Studenten einstellen, die besser qualifiziert waren. Vielleicht war ein Teil davon nur ein glücklicher Zufall. Ich hatte erwähnt, dass ich Arbeit brauchte, dass hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er einen Lehrassistenten benötigte, also bot er mit den Job an. Impulsiv, ja, aber vielleicht war das einfach die Art von Typ, die er war.

Als eine zukünftige Angestellte, war ich nicht _so_ eine schlechte Wahl. Offensichtlich wollte ich arbeiten – eine Qualität, die man selten bei Studenten antraf. Plus, ich würde wirklich arbeiten, nicht herumsitzen und mir eine glückliche Zukunft mit ihm ausmalen. Ich ging tatsächlich davon aus, dass das meine Hauptqualifikation war. Dank meiner Abschlussarbeit kannte ich mich besser mit seiner Arbeit aus als die meisten seiner Studenten in dieser Schule.

Wie er schon sagte, jeder konnte ‚Multiple-Choice'-Tests benoten, seine Arbeiten abheften und ihn von Studenten abschirmen. Und wenn er einen Nachforscher benötigte, war eine Studentin in Journalismus die richtige Fall. Warum ich? Warum _nicht_ ich?

„Bedeutete das, mein Artikel hat den Test bestanden?" sagte ich. „Ich darf an Ihrem Kurs teilnehmen bis ich einen Platz bekomme?"

„Huh?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, richtig. Der Kurs. Natürlich. Sie sind drin."

Ich lächelte. „Gut. Wegen des Jobs. Wann kann ich anfangen?"


	3. Kapitel Drei

**Kapitel Drei**

* * *

_Clayton_

* * *

Elena würde in fünf Minuten für ihre Arbeit eintreffen und ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, welche _Arbeit_ sie eigentlich erledigen sollte. Ich brauchte keine Lehrassistentin. Wollte keine. Trotzdem stand ich nun hier, hatte freiwillig angeboten nicht nur mindestens fünfzehn Stunden die Woche, eingepfercht in diesem winzigen Büro, mit einem Menschen zu verbringen, sondern sie auch noch für dieses Privileg zu bezahlen.

Ich machte meine kurzzeitige Geisteskrankheit dafür verantwortlich; vielleicht ein neues Symptom meiner Herbstlaunen. Ich konnte mir einreden, dass ich ihr den Job angeboten hatte, weil ich mich geschmeichelt fühlte, dass sie meine Abschlussarbeit für ihre Semesterarbeit verwendet hatte. Oder, dass ich dankbar war, eine weibliche Studentin zu haben, die tatsächlich etwas aus meinem Unterricht lernen wollte. Oder, dass mich eine plötzliche Welle der Großmütigkeit überkommen hatte, genötigt einer Fremden in Not zu helfen. Und wenn irgendeine dieser drei Erklärungen zutraf, befand ich mich in ernsten Schwierigkeiten – meine Herbstlaunen machten mich nicht nur launisch, sie versauten meine komplette Persönlichkeit. Also blieb ich bei der kurzzeitigen Geisteskrankheit.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb ich ihr den Job angeboten hatte. Ich wusste nur, in dem Moment als ich spürte, dass ihr Vorstellungsgespräch nicht so gut gelaufen war, kam mir eine Idee in den Sinn und aus dem Mund bevor ich sie stoppen konnte. Ich hatte sie nicht stoppen wollen.

Jede Hürde, die sie aufstellte, hatte mich nur noch entschlossener gemacht, ihr Einverständnis zu gewinnen. Als ich es hatte, fühlte ich mich, als wenn ich ein Reh auf einer einsamen Jagd gerissen hatte, ein Gefühl des Triumphes, dass ich bis zehn Minuten zuvor verspürt hatte, als ich in meinem Büro angekommen war, um auf sie zu warten… und völlig verstand, was ich angerichtet hatte.

Vielleicht konnte ich ihr sagen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dass ich meine Arbeitslast noch einmal überdacht hatte und mich entschied, dass ich am Ende doch keinen Lehrassistenten brauchte. Selbst als ich das überlegte, durchfuhr mich eine Woge der Scham. Sie hatte nicht nach einem Job gefragt, hatte mich nicht hereingelegt, ihr einen anzubieten.

Ich bildete mir viel auf meine Fairness im Umgang mit Menschen ein. Sicher, mein Ideal der Fairness und derer mochten nicht immer übereinstimmen, aber ich war nie absichtlich grausam zu jemand, der es nicht – nach meiner Meinung – verdient hatte. Elena hatte nichts getan, um es sich zu verdienen. Ich hatte sie eingestellt, also musste ich eine Beschäftigung für sie finden… vorzugsweise woanders. Ich hatte Recherchehilfe erwähnt. Sie konnte das in der Bibliothek tun oder –

Schritte ertönten im Flur. Das sanfte Auftreten von Sneakers, die Schritte entschlossen aber leicht. Ihre. Ich atmete ein und fing die blasseste Spur ihres Dufts auf, der durch die halboffene Tür kam. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich, als ob ich einen Eindringling roch… und auch wieder nicht.

Sie stoppte vor der Tür. Zögernd? Warum zögerte sie? Hatte sie ihr Meinung – Ein Klopfen. Ein _zögerliches_ Klopfen, als ob sie hoffte, dass es nicht beantwortet werden würde. Sie _hatte_ ihre Meinung über den Job geändert.

Warte, dass war es doch, was ich wollte oder? Nein. Scheiße!

Ich ries die Tür auf und sah, wie sie sich umdrehte. Ich griff nach ihrer Schulte und hielt in letzter Sekunde inne.

„Elena!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Ich trat mir mental in den Hintern, sie anzuschreien. _Versuchte_ ich sie zu verschrecken?

„Kommen Sie rein", sagte ich. „Wir haben eine Menge zu tun."

Sie nickte, trat ins Innere des Büros, schüttelte ihren Rucksack von den Schultern und schaute sich nach einem Platz um, wo sie ihn abstellen konnte.

„Werfen Sie ihn irgendwo hin", sagte ich.

Ein weiteres Nicken und sie klemmte ihn in die untere Ecke des leeren Kleiderständers. Mein Herz war am galoppieren wie das eines aufgeschreckten Hirsches. Etwas war verkehrt. Sie war _zu_ leise. Nicht, dass sie normalerweise gesprächig war, aber es war… zu leise, ihr Körper sendete greifbare Wellen der Zerstreuung aus, als ob sie wirklich nicht hier sein wollte.

Sie wollte kündigen. Der Buchladen hatte angerufen und ihr den Job angeboten und sie hatte meinem Angebot nicht ganz getraut –

„Ist das okay?" sagte sie, zupfte an ihrer kurzärmeligen Bluse, um sie zu glätten. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, wissen Sie, ob es eine Kleidungsvorschrift oder etwas anderes –"

„Es gibt keine. Tragen Sie, was sie mögen."

Sie schaute sich um. Als ihr Blick an meinem vorbeiglitt, bemerkte ich violette Halbmonde unter ihren Augen. Hatte sie schlecht geschlafen? Albträume? Sorgen? Beschäftigte sie etwas?

Mein Blick senkte sich auf einen schwachen, rötlichen Fleck in der Größe eines Fingerabdrucks auf der Seite ihres Halses. Ein Bluterguss? Ein Knutschfleck? Mein Bauch zog sich zusammen. Sie hatte einen Liebhaber? Einen Freund? Warum zu Hölle sollte sie nicht? Sie war jung, hübsch. Natürlich hatte sie jemanden.

„Möchten Sie, uh, dass ich mit Abheften anfange?" fragte sie.

Sie drehte sich zum Tisch und das Licht erleuchtete den Fleck auf ihrem Hals. Kein Bluterguss oder Knutschfleck, aber ein Muttermal oder ein altes, lang-verheiltes Brandmal. Ich hatte es vorher nicht gesehen. Der Gedanke, dass ich etwas an ihr verpasst hatte, durchschoss mich, gefolgt von einem mentalen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Wen interessierte –?

„Abheften?" sagte sie nochmals. „Soll ich anfangen –?"

„Nein. Nicht heute. Heute müssen wir reden."

Ihre blauen Augen verdüsterten sich. „Etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein, nein. Wir müssen nur reden über –" Über dich. Erzähl mir mehr von dir. Hast du einen Freund? Was hat dich letzte Nacht wach gehalten? Beschäftigt dich etwas? Bin ich es? „ – Ihre Arbeit. Wir hatten gestern keine Zeit darüber zu sprechen, also wollte ich heute ein paar Minuten damit verbringen."

„Sicher." Sie rückte den freien Stuhl zum Tisch, setzte sich darauf, schaute dann zu mir auf mit einem blassen Lächeln. „Also, wie schlimm hab ich Ihre Theorie durch die Mangel genommen?"

–

Eigentlich war vorgesehen, dass Elena nur zwei Stunden an diesem Tag arbeiten würde, aber wir verbrachten die ganze Zeit mit Reden, erst über ihre Semesterarbeit, dann wechselten wir in das allgemeine Gebiet meiner Arbeit, meine Interessen, Theorien, vergangene und aktuelle Projekte. Wie glücklich ich auch damit war, und wie glücklich ich sein würde, die Unterhaltung das nächste Mal fortzuführen und vielleicht in ihr eigenes Leben überzuleiten, wusste ich, dass ich damit nicht davon kommen würde.

Jeder andere Student wäre überglücklich gewesen, mit der Chance, mit seinem Professor zusammen zu sitzen und zu plaudern. Naja, wären sie, wenn sie dafür acht Mäuse die Stunde bekommen würden. Aber Elena erwartete zu arbeiten. Das war offensichtlich, als ihre Schicht endete und sie mir dankte, nicht für die anregende Unterhaltung, sondern für das ‚Hintergrundwissen'. Das war es, als was sie es sah, vermutete ich – Professor Danvers, wie er über seine Arbeit redet, um sie auf ihren Job vorzubereiten. Das war es, womit sie sich wohl fühlte – mit mir zu sprechen wie ein Lehrer und eine Angestellte, nicht wie eine Person. Trotzdem, es war ein Anfang… auch wenn das bedeutete, dass ich immer noch eine eigentliche Arbeit für sie finden musste.

–

Als Elena am nächsten Tag kam, ließ ich sie abheften. Konnte nicht sagen, dass ich wirklich verstand, warum ihr das so wichtig erschien, aber niemand hatte mich je beschuldigt intolerant gegenüber anderer Leute Verschrobenheiten zu sein. Also ließ ich sie meine Stapel Papiere nehmen und sie ordentlich beschriftet in Ordner stecken. Da meine Handschrift so ziemlich unentzifferbar war, musste ich in der Nähe bleiben, um ihr jede Seite zu erklären, damit sie sie richtig abheften konnte.

Als sie fertig war, hatte ich ein Aktenfach so wunderschön organisiert wie der Aktenschrank auf Stonehaven. Nicht, dass ich das Innere dessen auf Stonehaven kürzlich gesehen hätte – er war seit Jahren verschlossen, seit Jeremy den Fehler begangen hatte, mich zu fragen, die richtigen Unterlagen der Vermögenssteuer aufzustöbern und er fast eine ganze Woche brauchte, um das Chaos wieder in den Griff zu kriegen.

Ich würde sorgfältiger mit diesen Akten umgehen. Erst jedoch, wenn ich herausgefunden hatte, wo sie alles hingepackt hatte. Ich musste zugeben, der Schreibtisch sah ordentlich und sauber aus, mit den Stiften und Schreibern in einem Becher, der Hefter und der Tischkalender nett arrangiert. Jeremy wäre sehr beeindruckt gewesen. Tatsächlich hätte er wahrscheinlich einen Herzanfall durch den Schock erlitten, aber er machte es zu einer Regel, mich nie zu besuchen während einer meiner Aufenthalte in der Menschenwelt, also musste ich mich nicht darum sorgen, dass er es zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Wir hatten dann noch dreißig Minuten von Elenas Schicht übrig, also verbrachte ich die Zeit damit, es zu einer halb-dauerhaften Einplanung für sie zu machen. Ich berücksichtigte dabei ihre Kursmenge, außerplanmäßige Aktivitäten und Lerngewohnheiten, gab ihr damit einen flexiblen Arbeitsplan mit kurzen Schichten, manchmal zwei pro Tag, um ihr Ziel von über fünfzehn Stunden die Woche zu erreichen.

„Wow, das ist toll", sagte sie, während sie es sich durchlas. „Das wird perfekt laufen. Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll." Sie lächelte zu mir auf. „Danke."

Ich hätte das Lächeln mehr genossen, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass meine „Rücksichtnahme" garantierte, dass ich sie mindestens einmal an jedem Werktag zu sehen bekam… und mich mit mehr persönlichen Informationen über sie versorgte, als ich in all dem Rest unsere Zeit kombiniert gesammelt hatte – welche Kurse sie nahm, welche Sportarten und Aktivitäten sie mochte und so weiter.

–

Bald rannte ich auch schon in das nächste Problem, dass mir nahelegte, dass mein „Lehrassistentenjob"-Plan nicht so idiotensicher war, wie ich vorerst angenommen hatte.

Ich war auf den Weg zur Cafeteria, um mir mein zweites Abendessen zu besorgen, meine Gedanken waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als eine Hand auf meine Schulter fiel. Ich blieb stehen, zuckte zurück, während ich mich umdrehte.

„Professor Danvers." Mein Angreifer – ein stämmiger Mann mit glänzender Haut – schenkte mir ein schmieriges Lächeln.

„Genau der Mann, nach dem ich gesucht hatte."

Als er sich näher drängte, schritt ich zurück und kreuzte meine Arme. Er nickte nur und bewegte sich näher heran, schaute sich um, als ob er dachte, dass ich mich bewegt hatte, um aus dem Fußverkehr um uns rum herauszukommen, anstatt um ihn aus meiner Privatszone rauszuhalten. Wie Körpersprache doch von den meisten Menschen missverstanden wurde. Elena hätte es verstanden – sie wäre zurückgeschritten, nicht näher gekommen.

Ich zwang meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf diesen Mann. Mittleren Alters. Gekleidet in Cordhose und einer Tweedjacke, die sich nicht über seinen Bauch hätte zuknöpfen lassen, wie sehr er ihn auch eingesogen hätte. Ein Professor. Hatte ich ihn schon getroffen? Vielleicht, aber offensichtlich nicht jemand, den ich als wichtig genug – oder interessant genug – erachtete, um mich an ihn zu erinnern.

„Ich hörte, dass Sie eine neue Lehrassistentin haben", sagte er.

Ich hob meine Brauen.

Er lachte. „Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell. Eine meiner Studentinnen erwähnte es. Es scheint, dass sie gestern zu Ihrem Büro ging, um zu sehen, ob Sie noch einen Lehrassistenten benötigen und Sie sagten ihr, dass Sie schon einen hätten. Eine Studentin von Ihnen." Seine fleischigen Züge verzogen sich zu einem Pseudo-Stirnrunzeln. „Was sehr… seltsam erscheint, angesichts der fehlenden Eintragung für eine solch angebotene Position an der Fakultät."

„Es gab kein Angebot. Ich habe sie selbst eingestellt. Ich werde sie selbst bezahlen."

„Wie… großzügig von Ihnen, Doktor – kann ich Sie Clayton nennen?"

Ich widerstand dem Drang, nein zu sagen und entschied mich für ein Schulterzucken, dass er interpretieren konnte wie er wollte.

Er fuhr fort, „Obwohl wir es schätzen, dass Sie Ihren eigenen Lehrassistenten konsultieren, können Sie sicher sehen, dass es vielleicht gewisse… Fragen aufwirft."

„Über was?"

Er warf mir einen Blick zu, als ob die Antwort offensichtlich sein sollte. Ich blieb standhaft, sagte nichts, traf nur seinen Blick mit dem gleichen Starren. Er brach zuerst ab, ein paar Schweißperlen erschienen auf seiner weiten Stirn. Ich tat einen langsamen Schritt vorwärts, schloss damit die kleine Lücke zwischen uns.

„Über was… Sir?" sagte ich.

Jetzt war er am Zug, zurückzuweichen. Sein Blick flog zu meinem, glitt dann vorbei. Verwirrung beschattete seine Augen, Instinkt warnte ihn, einen Rückzieher zu machen; sein menschlicher Verstand wunderte sich warum.

„Ich stellte sie selbst ein, weil sie für mich arbeiten wird", sagte ich. „Als eine Nachforschungsassistentin für Studien ohne Verbindung zur Universität. Das schien der fairste Weg zu sein, es zu handhaben."

„Ja, naja…" Der Mann blinzelte, ringte darum, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. „Das ist alles sehr vernünftig, nehme ich an, aber es gibt da noch ein anderes Problem. Sie nimmt einen Ihrer Kurse. Wenn sie Arbeiten ihres eigenen Kurses benotet –"

„Wird sie nicht."

„Vielleicht, wenn sie aus Ihrem Kurs genommen würde –"

„Nein", sagte ich, barscher als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. „Das ist nicht nötig. Sie wird Arbeiten weder bewerten noch benoten oder andere Lehrassistentenaufgaben übernehmen." Scheiße! Sollte das bedeuten, dass sie sich nicht um meine Bürozeiten kümmern konnte? „Sie wird bei Recherche bleiben. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich sie eingestellt habe."

Ein langsames, widerwilliges Nicken. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass wäre akzeptable." Sein starrer Blick traf meinen. „Aber… passen Sie auf. Wir müssen immer aufpassen, wenn es um den Umgang mit Studenten geht, insbesondere bei attraktiven jungen Frauen."

„Das wird kein Problem sein."

Er schlug mir auf den Rücken. „Natürlich wird es nicht. Ich dachte nur, dass ich es erwähnen sollte. Augen werden beobachten. Augen beobachten immer. Und Köpfe sind immer am Denken – gewöhnlich das Schlimmste. Vergessen Sie das nicht."

–

Am nächsten Tag erzählte ich Elena über die neuen Jobbestimmungen. Als ich fertig war, beschäftigte sie sich damit, ihren Rucksack aufzuhängen.

„Okay", sagte sie. „Das ergibt Sinn. Ich denke, ich hätte das vorher wissen –"

„_Ich_ hätte es wissen sollen", sagte ich, lehnte mich an die Ecke meines Tisches. „Es tut mir leid."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln, eins, dass es fast bis zu ihren Augen schaffte. „Nicht Ihre Schuld. Es ist genau so neu für Sie wie es für mich ist. Also, uh, ich nehme an, dass wir meinen Arbeitsplan überarbeiten müssen. Wie viel weniger Stunden –?"

„Ihre Stunden werden sich nicht ändern. Ich werde Ihnen einfach mehr Recherchearbeiten geben."

Das Lächeln wuchs um einen halben Zentimeter. „Wirklich? Ich meine, Sie brauchen nicht –"

„Mehr Zeit für Recherche bedeutet umso mehr Recherche für mich. Veröffentlichen oder Untergehen, das ist das Gesetz der Akademiker. Wir bleiben beim originalen Arbeitsplan und, wenn Sie mehr Stunden brauchen, fragen Sie nur."

Ihr Lächeln erreichte eine Intensität, so brillant, dass mein Atem stockte.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Oh, und was ist mit Ihrem Hereinschneien der Studenten? Kann ich solche immer noch für Sie abfangen? Das ist mehr Empfangsarbeit als Lehrassistenz, richtig?"

„Absolut."

„Dann wär ja alles geregelt. Also –"

Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Ich atmete ein und zog eine Grimasse. Student. Einer, der schon vorher hier gewesen war wegen einer Sache nicht dringender als ein plötzliches Bedürfnis meine Bestätigung einzuholen, höchstpersönlich; der Testplan, den ich am ersten Tag ausgehändigt hatte.

Elena zeigte auf sich, dann zur Tür. Wollte ich, dass sie antwortete? Mein Nicken war so eifrig, dass sie ein Lachen zurückhalten musste. Dann hob sie ihre Brauen und zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter der Tür, formte ein „Verstecken?" mit dem Mund. Ihre Lippen zuckten in ein neckendes Grinsen. Als ich vom Tisch hopste und mich hinter der Tür duckte, entwich ihr endlich ein kleines Lachen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, warf mir ein letztes atemberaubendes Lächeln zu, und öffnete die Tür.

–

Über die nächsten Wochen traf unsere Arbeitsbeziehung einen angenehmen Hochpunkt. Wenn es zu irgendeiner Art von persönlicher Beziehung kam, waren die Schranken fest verankert. In dem Moment, in dem ich eine Unterhaltung zu etwas Persönlichem lenkte, waren die Signale ihrer Körpersprache stark genug, das sie selbst ein Blinder hätte lesen können, und sie schrien „Halt dich zurück… bitte". Also tat ich es.

Damit steckte ich in einer Zwickmühle. Ich _wollte_ sie nicht nur besser kennen lernen – ich musste es, ein Drang, der an meinem Bauchgefühl nackte, schlimmer als der Hunger und er weckte mich mitten in der Nacht.

Ich vermutete, dass ich wusste, warum ich sie so sehr kennenlernen wollte, aber ich versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Es machte mich… nervös. Ein schwaches Wort, aber es gibt kein Besseres, um es zu beschreiben. Also fand ich mich damit ab, den Drang zu akzeptieren als das, was er war – dass Elena eine faszinierende Person war, ich allein in Toronto festsaß, mein Pack vermisste und bedürftig nach Gesellschaft war.

Dennoch wurde es bald offensichtlich, dass sie unsere Beziehung nicht vertiefen würde, bis ich ihr Vertrauen verdient hatte. Und das, dachte ich, würde mindestens so lange dauern, wie ich lernen musste, einem fremden Menschen zu vertrauen. Aber der Drang mehr zu wissen war so überwältigend, dass, innerhalb einer Woche, es mich dazu brachte, etwas zu tun, was ich lieber nicht getan hätte. Ich fing an ihr zu folgen.

Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Sie zu beobachten, wenn sie im Büro oder Klassenraum saß, war eine Sache, aber ich überschritt die Grenze, als ich anfing sie zu stalken. Ich sagte mir, dass es kein Stalken war – nicht in der Art, wie es Menschen taten. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen oder erschrecken. Ich wollte nur mehr über sie lernen, nur nah bei ihr sein.

Trotz meiner besten Rechtfertigungen hasste ich es, wie die Art, wie ich ihr folgte, mich fühlen ließ. Nach nur ein paar Abenden davon, schwor ich mir, damit aufzuhören. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich an diesen Schwur gehalten hätte, aber in der letzten Nacht, gönnte mir das Schicksal eine Alternative.

An diesem Abend, ich hatte eine Stunde in der Laidlaw Bibliothek verbracht, sitzend in einem Carrel, vortäuschend ein Buch zu lesen, dass ich mir aus einem Regel geschnappt hatte. Mein wahrer Studiergegenstand jedoch saß an einem Tisch zwanzig Schritte entfernt. Elena, an einem Aufsatz arbeitend, wieder mal vertrieben aus dem Zimmer ihres Wohnheims von ihrer Mitbewohnerin, einer egoistischen Göre, welche es verdient hätte – aber, dass war nicht meine Sorge. Ich konnte es nicht zu meiner werden lassen. Stattdessen konnte ich solche Probleme in Elenas Leben nur als ein Fenster in ihren Verstand benutzten, um zu sehen, wie sie reagierte, wie sie mit ihnen umging.

Ihr Schreiben lief nicht besonders gut, ein durchgestrichener Satz für jeden zweiten geschriebenen, die Striche wurden härter, ärgerlicher, jedes mal. Jede Sekunde würde sie aufgeben und… Und dann was? Ich wusste, was ich tun würde, wie ich meine Frustration abarbeiten würde, aber wie würde sie es tun?

Ich spähte über meinen Buchrand. Sie lehnte sich zurück, Stift in der Hand, starrte auf das Papier. Dann stopfte sie die Seiten in ihren Rucksack, warf ihn über ihre Schulter und schritt aus dem Lernsaal. Ich zählte bis zehn und folgte ihr.

–

Als Elena zu ihrem Wohnheim zurückkehrte, fühlte ich einen Stich der Enttäuschung. War das der Weg, wie sie ihrer Frustration Luft machte? Aufgeben und nach Hause gehen? Vielleicht war sie nach oben gegangen, um ihre Mitbewohnerin anzuschnauzen, dem Gör sagen, dass das auch ihr Zimmer war und dass sie sich nicht vertreiben ließ. Das wäre es gewesen, was ich getan hätte, aber ich vermutete, dass Elena nicht dafür bereit war.

Wenn ich in der Situation wäre, frustriert und unfähig – oder unwillig – meinem Ärger an einem verdienten Opfer auszulassen, wusste ich, was ich tun würde. Wandeln und rennen. Es auf diese Weise abreagieren. Einfach für mich… unmöglich für jemanden, der kein Werwolf war.

Ich war im Begriff zu meiner Wohnung zurückzugehen, als ich Elenas Geruch in einer Brise auffing. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, wie sie quer über den Rasen des Wohnheims eilte, Rucksack immer noch über ihrer Schulter, aber sie trug in höher, als ob sie ihre Ladung Bücher für etwas viel leichteres ausgetauscht hatte. Sie überquerte den Bürgersteig, Kiefer fest zusammengepresst, Blick nach vorn gerichtet, ihr Pferdeschwanz hüpfte bei jedem festen, bewussten Schritt, schnell bewegend in die vertiefende Dunkelheit. Ich wartete, bis sie hinter einem Gebäude verschwand, bevor ich ihr folgte.

Elena durchschritt den Campus bis zur Bloor Street, dann ging sie gen West. Obwohl viele der kleinen Geschäfte schon geschlossen hatten, erhitzte sich das Nachtleben, als Leute aus Restaurants strömten und durch die Straßen wanderten, auf der Suche nach Unterhaltung, noch nicht bereit die Bars zu stürmen.

Elena hatte schon gegessen. Steuerte sie eine Bar an? War sie verabredet? Ich war mich sehr sicher, dass es keinen festen Freund an der Universität gab. In meinen erfolgreicheren Bemühungen, mehr Details ihres Privatlebens zu enthüllen, hatte ich es geschafft, ein paar beiläufige Fragen über Freitag- und Samstagnachtpläne zu stellen und fand heraus, dass sie Herumhängen mit Freunden beinhalteten; vielleicht Freunde beiden Geschlechts, aber sicherlich nichts, dass sich nach Dates anhörte.

Ich roch nie einen Mann an ihr. Sollte das bedeuten, dass es keinen gab? Oder hieß das nur, dass er nicht da war? Vielleicht besuchte er anderswo eine Uni oder arbeitete Zuhause… wo auch immer Elenas Zuhause war.

Die Antwort zu _dieser _Frage hatte sich als eine der Schwierigsten erwiesen. Obwohl ihre Eltern tot waren, musste sie jemanden haben, der sie groß gezogen hatte, einen Ort, den sie Zuhause nannte. Jedes Mal jedoch, wenn ich dieses Thema anschnitt, hatte sie es mit einem Schulterzucken und einem schnellem Themenwechsel abgewehrt.

Elena passierte durch den Bar- und Restaurantdistrikt ohne langsamer zu werden. Die Menge wuchs, zwang mich weiter und weiter zurück, bis ich Elena hauptsächlich über ihren Geruch folgte, erhaschte nur Blicke auf ihre entfernte Form, wenn sie eine Straßenlaterne passierte. Die Abenddämmerung war der Dunkelheit gewichen, trotzdem strebte sie weiter voran. Es waren mindestens zwei Meilen bevor sie die Hauptstraße verließ. Als ich sah, wo sie abbog, machte mein Herz einen doppelten Hüpfer. Ein weiter Park mit Bäumen erstreckte sich über Kilometer.

Drinnen folgte ich ihrer Spur, überprüfte bewusst mein Tempo. Ich hielt ständig mit ihr Schritt, angespannt zu sehen, wohin sie ging, hoffend, dass ich es wusste… aber befürchtete zu glauben, dass ich es tat. Ich musste falsch liegen. Sicherlich gab es einen anderen guten Grund, warum sie hier war.

Wie was? Nächtlicher Rasen-Bowling-Verein? Nacktbaden im Mondschein? Ich wusste, wohin sie ging.

Als sie sich hinter einem Gebäude duckte, war ich mir doch unsicher. Aber als sie wieder hervortrat, die Jeans und der langärmlige Pullover verschwunden, ersetzt durch Shorts und ein T-Shirt. Sie schaute sich im dunklen, leeren Park um und ging Richtung Wanderweg.

Am Kopf des Weges stoppte sie. Ein weiterer Blick auf ihre Umgebung, vorsichtiger dieses Mal, Kopf neigte sich, um zu horchen. Sie nahm etwas aus ihrem Rucksack und verstaute die Tasche im Dickicht. Als sie sich aufrichtete, schaute sie sich wieder lange, vorsichtig um. Dann hielt sie den kleinen dunklen Zylinder fest, den sie aus der Tasche genommen hatte und drückte einen Knopf. Eine Klinge sprang hervor. Ein zufriedenes Nicken und sie ließ es wieder zuschnappen und in ihrer Hand verschwinden, ging zum Anfang des Weges und begann mit ihren Aufwärmübungen.

Dann wusste ich, was ich tun wollte. Aber ich musste warten, sicher sein, ob ich mich nicht irrte. Als Elena endlich ihr Aufwärmen beendete, schaute sie sich ein letztes Mal um, blickte dann den Weg entlang, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sprang voran und rannte geradeaus los.

Für einen Moment stand ich da, unsichtbar in den Bäumen, grinsend. Nur als sie hinter einer Ecke verschwand, erwachte ich aus meiner Träumerei und eilte davon, um einen Platz für meine eigne Wandlung zu finden.


	4. Kapitel Vier

**Kapitel Vier**

* * *

_Clayton_

* * *

Ich wandelte mich auf einer kleinen Lichtung, so tief in den Wäldern wie es nur ging. Als ich fertig war, streckte ich mich, Vorderpfoten rutschten so weit wie ich erreichen konnte, Hinterbeine in der Luft. Dann schüttelte ich mich, knurrte leicht. Meine Haut juckte, wie Kleidung, die zu lange im Schrank verstaut war, verstaubt und muffig. Mehr als alles andere hasste ich diesen Teil von zu weit weg von Zuhause sein–wandeln im Schatten, heimlich, immer in Alarmbereitschaft. Ein gefährliches Unterfangen, was hieß, es konnte nicht öfter unternommen werden, wie es nötig war. Nicht wie in Stonehaven, wo ich mich wandeln konnte, jeder Zeit, wenn mich der Drang überkam.

Ich rieb mich gegen einen nahegelegenen Baum, aber er war zu jung, die Rinde war noch weich, der Stamm so dünn, dass er unter dem Gewicht schwankte, Äste raschelten gegen die seines Nachbars. Mit einem Grunzen ließ ich mich fallen und rollte auf dem Grass herum, drehte mich, um meinen Rücken zu kratzen. Als das Jucken auszuhalten war, sprang ich wieder auf meine Pfoten und rannte zurück zum Weg.

Ich war zehn Minuten verschwunden, lang genug, um Elena einen guten Vorsprung zu geben. Glücklicherweise rannte sie gegen den Wind, was hieß, dass ich Spuren ihres Dufts in der Brise aufschnappen konnte. Sogar der blasse Geruch war genug, um mein Herz stolpern zu lassen und ich musste ständig mein Tempo überprüfen oder ich würde direkt in sie hineinrasen, bevor ich es wusste. Mit jedem Meter wurde ihr Geruch stärker und ich atmete ihn ein, inhalierte ihn so tief, dass die kalte Luft sich einen Weg bis zu meinen Lungen brannte. Wenn ich in Menschengestalt war, reizte Elenas Duft mich, faszinierte mich mit ungeformten Gedanken und vagen Bedürfnissen. Jetzt gab es keine Unklarheit oder Ungewissheit. Ihr Geruch durchzog die Nachtluft wie eine Droge und ich rannte ihr nach, zu blind, um meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, als ob ich auf einem Laufband rennen würde.

Endlich war sie da, direkt vor mit, Pferdeschwanz tanzte in der Dunkelheit. Ich gab alles, um dort zu stoppen. Ich warf meine Vorderpfoten nach vorn, Krallen gruben sich in die Erde, zwangen den Rest meines Körpers zu einem rutschenden Halt.

Ich hätte im Dickicht verschwinden sollen, mich dann versteckt von der Seite annähern, um von dort mit ihr zu rennen, aber der Schutz der Bäume war von da zu weit weg vom Weg… so weit von ihr entfernt. Von dort aus konnte ich glücklich sein, sie überhaupt zu riechen, geschweige denn sie zu sehen. Ich könnte näher herangehen. Nur ein bisschen näher, dann würde ich die Schatten streifen.

Ich brach in einen leichten Galopp aus, Schritte verkürzten die Lücke zwischen uns. Als ich nah genug war, um das Schnaufen ihres Atmens zu hören, wusste ich, dass ich stoppen sollte. Aber es war so dunkel und nur ein Schimmer des Mondes beleuchtete den Pfad. Sie würde mich nie sehen. Ich konnte näher kommen.

Sie schwitzte jetzt, tropfte Geruch. Ich schwamm in diesem Geruch, meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als ich einatmete. Ich verließ den Pfad, um entlang des grasbedeckten Randes zu rennen, wo ich weniger Geräusche machen würde. Nur ein wenig näher und dann würde ich–

Elena stoppte so schnell, dass sie stolperte, beinahe fiel. Als sie sich erholte, drehte ich mich und raste in den Schutz der Bäume. Ich hielt gerade am Rande inne und duckte mich, hielt mich still, traute mich nicht einmal über die Schulter zu spähen. Ich konnte Elenas Atmen hören, aber sie rief nichts, bewegte sich nicht.

Nach einem Moment drehte ich mich, um zu schauen. Sie war noch da, wo sie gestoppt hatte, sich umschauend, Augen zusammenkneifend, um in der näheren Dunkelheit etwas sehen zu können. Sie hielt ihr Springmesser heraus, Finger über dem Auslöser, aber die Klinge war noch verborgen. Ihr Blick wanderte über beide Seiten des Weges, suchten die Schatten ab.

Sie neigten ihren Kopf, horchend. Mit einem sanften Seufzen und einem langsam Schütteln ihres Kopfes nahm sie das Messer wieder in ihre Handfläche, schaute auf ihre Uhr und seufzte erneut. Nach einem sehnsüchtigen Blick den Pfad entlang, drehte sie um und begann wieder zu rennen, den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war.

Ich rannte mir ihr, dieses Mal blieb ich im Dickicht. So sehr ich näher bei ihr sein wollte, ich würde es nicht riskieren, sie noch einmal zu erschrecken. Also rannte ich neben ihr her, weit genug, um lautlos zu bleiben, aber nah genug, dass ich die Schritte ihrer Füße auf dem Pfad hören konnte und, wenn ich hinüberschaute, ihre blasse Form im Kontrast der Nacht zu sehen.

Auf halbem Weg zurück wurde sie langsamer. Ich konnte von ihrer Atmung erkennen, dass sie keineswegs erschöpft war. Hatte sie etwas gehört? Ich war leise gerannt, umging Laub und Gestrüpp und alles andere, was mich hätte verraten können. Ich horchte und schnüffelte in der Luft, aber entdeckte nichts, was ich nicht erwarten würde.

Elena schaute sich um, ein beiläufiger Blick über den Wald, wo der Pfad sich in eine kleine Lichtung weitete. Sie überprüfte ihre Uhr. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich, Kopf geneigt, als ob sie etwas überlegen würde. Eine Pause. Dann ein schnelles „Warum nicht"-Schulterzucken und sie ging zu den Bäumen, steuerte auf meine Seite des Pfads zu. Ich blieb absolut still. Ein paar Schritte vor Baumreihe wurde sie langsamer und sie ließ sich herab auf den Boden neben einem Felsbrocken. Ich wartete einen Moment, schlich mich dann näher heran und spähte heraus. Sie war da, sitzend im Gras, sich an den Fels lehnend. Nach einer weiteren Minute begannen sich ihre Augenlider zu schließen. Auf der Hälfte ihres Weges hielten sie inne und sie saß dort, ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen, sich entspannend in der ruhigen Nacht.

Ich duckte mich auf meinen Bauch und kroch vorwärts, bis meine Schnauze in die Lichtung hinausragte. Ich atmete ihren Geruch ein, füllte mich damit. Schweiß rann ihre Wange herunter. Ich sah zu, wie der Tropfen fiel, wunderte mich, wonach es schmecke, stellte es mir vor, durchdringend und salzig, stellt mir das Gefühl ihrer Wange unter meiner Zunge vor. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr mich und ich schloss meine Augen, malte mir aus, wie es wäre, wenn ich–

Etwas kitzelte meine Schwanz. Meine Augen flogen auf. Ein Streifenhörnchen hüpfte neben mir her. Ich starrte es an, staunte über seine Dummheit. Wahrscheinlich dachte es, ich wäre ein Hund und wusste nicht einmal genug, um zu schnuppern und sicher zu gehen, zu versessen auf seine Beute, der Mensch ein paar Schritte entfernt. In dieser Gegend bedeuteten Menschen Futter, nicht Gefahr. Es hatte sie wahrscheinlich gerochen und war aufgewacht mit der Hoffnung auf einen mitternächtlichen Imbiss. Während es auf Elena zuraste, kräuselte ich meine Lefzen und ließ das sanfteste Knurren ertönen. Das Streifenhörnchen schaute kaum in meine Richtung, hüpfte einfach weiter auf Elena zu, entschlossen sich in ihre Einsamkeit einzumischen.

Ich schlug meine Pfote nach unten, nagelte es fest. Das Streifenhörnchen ließ ein leises Quicken vernehmen und wand sich in Panik, aber ich hielt es fest. Ich beugte mich vor, brachte meinen Kiefer eine Haaresbereite entfernt von seinen Kopf und knurrte leise. Als ich mir sicher war, dass es die Nachricht verstanden hatte, hob ich meine Pfote und es hetzte zurück in die Wälder. Ich schaute hinüber zu Elena. Sie ruhte sich noch aus, ungestört. Ich streckte mich aus, senkte meine Schnauze auf meine Vorderbeine und beobachtete sie.

–

Auf welche Weise ich Elena besser kennen lernen konnte war offensichtlich. Sie mochte es zu laufen; ich mochte es zu laufen. Vielleicht nicht auf die gleiche Weise, aber ich konnte flexibel sein. Die wichtige Sache war, dass das es ein gemeinsames Interesse war, das uns endlich aus diesem verdammten Büro kriegen könnte, in eine Umgebung, in der ich ganz ich selbst sein konnte. Naja, nicht wirklich ich selbst, aber das war nicht wichtig. Im Augenblick war mein Ziel nur, sie besser kennenzulernen und Laufen würde der Schlüssel sein, um das zu erreichen.

Das Problem war, wie ich es in eine Unterhaltung einbauen konnte. Nicht nur das, sondern wie ich es als eine Bitte formulieren konnte. Ich hatte nicht viel Erfahrung damit–um etwas zu bitten. Ich bat nie um Dinge. Ich sagte Leuten was ich wollte–ob sie sich entschlossen, es mir zu geben war ihre Sache.

Ich hatte zuvor menschliche Freundschaften gehabt. Okay, vielleicht wäre das Wort _Freundschaft_ ein wenig übertrieben, aber ich hatte Bekanntschaften. Ich gab jedoch nie den Anstoß zu diesen Beziehungen. Sogar mit etwas so belanglosen, wie sich zusammentun für ein Schulprojekt; ich hatte mich immer zurückgelehnt und darauf gewartet, dass jemand zu mir kam; letztendlich würde jemand es tun, ein Mitschüler, der gelernt hatte meine Unfreundlichkeit zu übersehen oder einer, der meinen Verstand dringend genug benötigte, dass es ihm egal wie, wie unfreundlich ich war.

Sogar bei Nick sagte ich nie „Hey, wollen wir uns heute Abend einen Film ansehen?" Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich mir eine Vorstellung anschauen will und er kennt mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die Angelegenheit Verhandlungen gegenüber offensteht… zu mindestens in der Theorie.

Trotzdem wusste ich, dass ich niemals zu Elena gehen könnte und ihr sagte, mich bei ihrem nächsten Lauf mitzunehmen. Selbst wenn ich es bewältigen würde, mir eine rationalen Geschichte auszudenken, die erklären würde, warum ich wusste, weshalb sie lief, vermutete ich, dass die verlangen-und-warten-auf-die-Resultate-Annäherung mich für eine lange Zeit warten lassen würde… wahrscheinlich auf der anderen Seite einer zugeknallten Tür. Es verlangte nach Raffinesse. Raffinesse und Geduld. Hätte ich auch nur eins besessen, wären die Dinger sicherlich viel reibungsloser verlaufen.

–

Als Elena am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit kam, war es offensichtlich, dass der Lauf seine Arbeit getan hatte, er befreite ihren Kopf und ihre Stimmung. Aber wenn ich gehofft hatte, dass unsere geteilte Erfahrung der letzten Nacht beidseitig gewesen wäre, wurde ich schnell von dieser Fantasie befreit.

Elena kam herein und machte ihre Arbeit so angenehm wie es nur sein konnte, aber in dem Moment, als ich versucht die Unterhaltung wegzuführen von den Papieren, die sie recherchierte, steuerte sie gleich wieder zurück auf Kurs. Selbst ein verzweifeltes „Also, was hast du letzte Nacht so gemacht?" brachte mir nur ein gemurmeltes „Nicht viel" ein.

Ich sagte mir, das nächste Mal, wenn sie eine Frage betreffend der Recherche stellte, würde ich die Konversation in die richtige Richtung lenken… auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich von prähistorischen Bärenkulten zu Joggen überleiten sollte. Sie fuhr damit fort einen Stapel Bücher durchzusehen, machte sich Notizen, während ich Tests benotete. Ging wirklich gut in den ersten zehn Minuten. Dann hatte ich das Warten satt und schluck den Stapel Tests auf den Tisch.

„Läufst du?" fragte ich.

Schon seit einer Weile waren wir von dem formalen „Sie" zu einem behaglichen „Du" übergangen. Es erschein mir als ein essentieller Schritt für eine vertraulichere Unterhaltungsebene.

Von dem Blick, den sie mir zuwarf, konnte man annehmen, ich hätte sie gerade gefragt, ob sie Männerunterwäsche tragen würde.

„Mache ich was?" fragte sie nach mehreren langen Sekunden der Stille.

„Laufen. Du weißt schon, joggen, rennen, was auch immer."

Sie starrte mich weiterhin an. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich besser in die Unterhaltung einbauen sollen… oder hätte erst mal eine Unterhaltung anfangen sollen, damit ich überhaupt eine hätte, in die ich etwas einarbeiten konnte. Jetzt musste ich mir auf die Schnelle eine ausdenken, was einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn sie dort nicht sitzen würde, Nase gekräuselt, darauf wartend, dass ich etwas Tiefgründiges von mir gab.

„Laufen ist gut", sagte ich. „Ein gutes Hobby–Sport. Ein guter Sport. Gut für dich."

Ihre Lippen zuckten. „Uh-huh."

„Naja, ist es, richtig? Bringt dich nach draußen, an die frische Luft, Bewegung. Alles gut."

Das Telefon klingelte, ein Geräusch, was ich nie dankbar war zu hören. Als ich jedoch den Hörer hob, wurde das Lippenzucken zu einem Grinsen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, immer noch lächelnd, und ich wusste, dass mein Fehltritt nicht fatal gewesen war–eher ein Reinfall, einer von der Sorte, an die sie sich langsam gewöhnte.

„Hallo?" sagte eine Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Ich war im Begriff aufzulegen, aber sie rief erneut, lauter. Elena deutete auf das Telefon, als ob ich vielleicht dachte, dass niemand dran war. Verdammt.

Ich hob das Telefon zu meinem Ohr. „Was?"

Elena lächelte und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ist Elena Michaels da?" fragte die Frau.

Mein Blick schoss zu Elena, dann wieder zurück. „Nein."

„Ihre Zimmergenossin sagte sie sei hier. Sie gab mir diese Nummer und…"

Die Frau redete weiter, aber ich hörte es nicht. Wie verlockend es auch war einfach aufzulegen, es könnte dringend sein. Selbst ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass mit mir übers Laufen zu sprechen wichtiger war als ein kranker Verwandter… jedenfalls kein naher Verwandter.

Also reichte ich Elena das Telefon. Sie zögerte, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, und nahm es dann mit einem vorsichtigem „Hallo?" Nicht eher hörte ich die Frau antworten und Elenas Augen wurde weit mit Schrecken und ich wusste, ich hatte einen Fehler gemacht.

„Das ist nicht–" begann Elena. „Nein, ich bin bei der Arbeit. Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber reden. Ich–"

Die Frau fiel ihr ins Wort. Ich schnappte ein paar Worte auf, keine, die einen Sinn aus dem Kontext ergaben. Aber das nächste erforderte überhaupt keinen Kontext. Und als ich es hörte, griff ich hinüber, um die Leitung zu unterbrechen. Bevor ich es konnte, trafen sich unsere Blicke und ihre Wangen erröteten, als sie bemerkte, dass ich zuhörte. Sie schnappte sich das Telefon unter meiner Hand und drehte sich um, mit dem Rücken zu mir, soweit vom Schreibtisch entfernte wie die Telefonschnur es erlaubte.

„Ich kann nicht–" flüsterte sie. „Hör zu, was auch immer er gesagt hat, ich habe nicht–"

Die Frau fuhr mit ihren Beschimpfungen fort. Diesmal jedoch, als sie Elena als Schlampe bezeichnete, straffte sich Elenas Rücken.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem", sagte Elena mit eiserner Stimme. „Nein–nein, _du_ hörst _mir_ zu. Ich habe nie so etwas getan–" Die Frau schrie etwas und Elenas Rücken wurde so angespannt, es sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment durchbrechen. „Er ist es mit dem Problem, nicht ich, und ich werde nicht–"

Die Leitung war plötzlich tot. Elena stand dort, Finger weiß um den Hörer. Nach einem Moment senkte sie ihren Arm und platzierte den Hörer wieder auf der Gabel.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie als sie sich zu mir drehte.

„Leid? Dir muss nichts leidtun. Was zur Hölle denkt sich diese Frau–?"

„Es tut mir leid und es wird nicht nochmal passieren."

Elena betonte jedes Wort sorgfältig und als ihr Blick meinen traf, erstarben meine eigenen Worte, die mir auf der Zunge lagen. Nach ihrer Miene zu urteilen wusste ich, dass wenn ich nicht aufhörte, ich eine Grenze überschreiten würde, die noch nicht bereit war, überschritten zu werden.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie an diese Nummer gekommen ist", sagte Elena. „Ich hab sie nicht–"

„Deine Zimmergenossin gab sie ihr."

Wut glitzerte in ihren Augen. „Dann werde ich mit ihr reden müssen. Es tut mir leid."

Sie drehte sich um, immer noch angespannt, und schaute sich im Raum um, als ob sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie getan hatte bevor das Telefon klingelte. Ihr Blick leuchtete auf bei dem Stapel Bücher. Sie nickte und griff nach dem Geöffneten.

„Laufen", sagte ich.

Sie stoppte, Lippen schürzend in einem Stirnrunzeln, dann dehnten sie sich in ein winziges Lächeln. „Ah, genau. Laufen. Es ist gut."

Ich beförderte mich auf den Schreibtisch. „Das ist es und der Grund weshalb ich fragte ist, dass ich laufe, aber ich kann einfach keine anständige Strecke in dieser Gegend finden. Also dachte ich, selbst wenn du nicht läufst, dass du jemanden kennst, der es tut, und du könntest mir eine Stelle empfehlen."

Elena nahm Platz. „Naja, ich tu's. Laufen, meine ich. Es gibt ein paar gute Plätze hier in der Gegend. Es kommt darauf an, ob du eher die Straße oder den Strand oder–"

„Wo läufst du?"

„Uh, naja, das kommt drauf an. Normalerweise in einem Park–"

„Gut. Ich werde einfach mit dir gehen."

Für einen Moment schaute sie mich einfach an, als ob sie meine Worte wiederholte, sicherstellend, dass sie mich auch richtig verstanden hat. Dann lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das eine–"

Sie ließ den Satz verstummen und ihr Blick suchte meinen, skeptisch, fast widerwillig, als ob sie etwas suchte, von dem sie nicht ausging es zu finden, aber sie musste sich sicher sein.

„Du magst es allein zu laufen?" sagte ich. „Das ist in Ordnung. Ich, ich mag Gesellschaft. Bei mir Zuhause, kein Problem, aber hier…?" Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht besonders viele Laufkumpel zur Verfügung."

Sie lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte jemanden für dich finden. Ich werde einfach eine Ausschreibung in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde machen und–"

„Uh-uh. Ich möchte jemanden zum Laufen, nicht davonlaufen."

Sie lachte.

Ich fuhr fort. „Also, dieser Park, den du erwähnt hast. Vielleicht könntest du in mir irgendwann mal zeigen oder mir eine Karte zeichnen oder so was."

Sie zögerte, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nichts gegen Gesellschaft, nehm ich an. Ich bin einfach daran gewöhnt, alleine zu laufen. Aber sicher, ich kann dich mit hinnehmen, dir die Pfade zeigen. Normalerweise lauf ich nachts, aber–"

„Nachts ist gut."

„Der Park ist jedoch eigentlich nachts geschlossen. Das ist ein Grund, weshalb ich dahingehe. Es ist sehr ruhig und ich hab normalerweise den ganzen Platz für mich. Technisch gesehen, natürlich, ist es unbefugtes Betreten, aber ich hatte damit noch nie Probleme."

„Wenn wir Sirenen hören, rennen wir schneller."

Sie grinste. „Genau."

„Ich komm also mit dir. Also, wann ist das? Heute? Dieses Wochenende?"

Ein Lachen. „Eifrig wieder anzufangen? Naja, du solltest genügend Laufkumpels dieses Wochenende haben. Du wirst mich dafür nicht brauchen… und es wäre ein langer Weg für einen Lauf."

„Huh?"

„Du gehst doch dieses Wochenende nach Hause, oder nicht? Das hast du am Montag gesagt. Gehst nach Hause für Thanksgiving. Naja, nicht _dein_ Thanksgiving–das ist erst im November. Für dich ist es einfach nur ein langes Wochenende."

„Uh, genau. Das stimmt. Ich geh nach Hause."

Zu jedem anderem Zeitpunkt hätte diese Erinnerung mein Herz beschleunigt. Aber jetzt wunderte ich mich, ob es einen Weg gab, wie ich da wieder rauskommen könnte.

„Also werden wir es nächste Woche machen", sagte sie. „Und dieses Wochenende kannst du mit deinen regulären Leute laufen… naja, davon ausgehend, dass du sie sehen wirst."

„Werde ich. Es ist ein Ru–Treffen. Haufen Kumpels, die rüberkommen."

„Hört sich nach Spaß an." Sie machte es sich in ihrem Stuhl gemütlich. „Du hast Pfade in der Nähe deines Zuhauses?"

„_Unseres_ Grundstücks."

Ihre Brauen hoben sich.

„Großer Garten", sagte ich. „Wirklich groß. Ein paar hundert Morgen."

„Oh, wow. Wälder?"

Ich nickte. „Überwiegend Wald, etwas Acker. Haben einen Teich, ein paar Quellen. Viele Pfade."

„Das ist mal die Art von Grundstück, die ich gerne besitzen würde. Nicht, dass ich je auf dem Land gelebt hätte. Ich bin wahrscheinlich eine von den Leuten, die dort ankommen und anfangen, das Stadtleben zu vermissen." Sie hielt inne. „Du lebst in New York, richtig? Dem Staat, nicht die Stadt."

„Auf keinen Fall die Stadt. Wir wohnen in Syracuse. Nächster Nachbar ist mindestens eine halbe Meile entfernt…"

–

Wir verbrachten den Rest von Elenas Schicht mit Reden. Okay, ich steuerte das meiste zur Unterhaltung bei, aber sie hörte zu und sie war interessiert und ab und zu ließ sie ein wenig über sich selbst in die Unterhaltung miteinfließen. Vorerst war das gut genug.

Früh am nächsten Morgen war ich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich so aufgeregt war, wie ich es üblicherweise war, aber es hätte nicht viel gebracht, dazubleiben. Wie Elena sagte, es war das Kanadische Thanksgiving, so war sie sicherlich auch auf dem Weg zu ihrer Familie. Ich hatte sie versucht nach ihren Plänen zu fragen, aber wie gewöhnlich wich sie der Frage aus. Ich würde es erneut versuchen, wenn ich zurück war.

Und, wenn ich konnte, würde ich das Thema des Anrufs nochmal anschneiden. Das störte mich, jemand spürte Elena auf, nur um sie zu beschimpfen. Ich war mir sicher, dass Elena nichts getan hatte, dass solch Behandlung rechtfertigte, also was zur Hölle hatte diese Frau für… Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Später mehr davon. In der Zwischenzeit gab es ein Treffen beizuwohnen. Mit meinem langen Wochenende Zuhause hatte Jeremy beschlossen das Rudeltreffen abzuhalten, so, dass jeder da sein würde. Und nicht wie in der Vergangenheit bei den anderen paar Herbsttreffen, war ich dieses Mal in der Stimmung es zu genießen.


	5. Kapitel Fünf

**Kapitel Fünf**

* * *

_Clayton_

* * *

Als das Flugzeug in Syracuse landete, war der Drang, das Treffen ausfallen zu lassen, vorübergegangen und ich konnte nur schwer glauben, dass ich es überhaupt in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Niemand nahm mich im Terminal in Empfang und ich hatte es auch nicht von ihnen erwartet. Ich war mit dem späten Nachtflug gekommen, welchen ich vorzog, denn es hieß normalerweise, dass ich neben niemandem sitzen musste. Es machte dann also Sinn, dass jemand am Tag zuvor mein Auto abgestellt hatte, anstatt um vier Uhr morgens aufzustehen und mich abholen zukommen. Natürlich hätte es für mich noch mehr Sinn gemacht, ein Taxi zu nehmen, aber niemand wagte es, das vorzuschlagen. Flugzeuge waren schon schlimm genug.

Um etwas nach sieben erreichte ich Stonehaven. Ich fuhr die lange, mit Bäumen gesäumte Auffahrt hoch, die Hauptstraße verschwand hinter mir. Einen Moment später erschienen die Steinwände von Stonehaven. Die oberen Fenster waren schwarze Rechtecke. Jeder war noch im Bett, wahrscheinlich eine lange Nacht ausschlafend. Im Erdgeschoss schienen Streifen aus Licht um die heruntergelassenen Rollläden des Esszimmers, geliehene Beleuchtung von einem anderen Raum, vermutlich dem Arbeitszimmer.

Als ich die Autos passierte, die die Einfahrt flankierten, ging ein Licht in dem entferntesten oberen Raum an. Jeremys Schlafzimmer. Ich drückte den Garagentür-Öffner, und stellte mich dann auf meinem Platz neben seinem Truck, ließ meine Tasche auf dem Beifahrersitz und sprang zum Haus. Als ich die Tür aufriss, verkniff ich mir den Drang „Bin Zuhause!" zu schrieben und alle aufzuwecken. Besser ich wartete, dass Jeremy herunter kam und ich etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte, bevor die anderen aufstanden.

Den Flur herunterlaufend sah ich, dass meine vorherige Vermutung richtig gewesen war. Jemand war im Arbeitszimmer. Die Tür war ein Spalt breit offen, Licht drang hindurch in den halb-dunklen Flur. Ich spähte um die Türöffnung.

Logan saß im Sessel–Jeremys Sessel. Da Logan noch ziemlich im Pack neu war, verstand er nicht das Protokoll, also suchte er sich immer den Stuhl aus, der ihm am besten gefiel… welcher nun gerade Jeremys war. Er wollte nicht respektlos sein, aber trotzdem, wann immer ich ihn dort sah, sträubte sich mir das Nackenfell. Egal wie oft ich ihn auch dort hinaushalf–mit einem Knurren oder einem gut gemeinten Stuhlkippen, abhängig von meiner Laune–setzte er sich immer wieder dorthinein.

Logan war am Lernen, über sein Lehrbuch gebeugt, Marker in der Hand, Zöpfe in einem kurzen Vorhang um sein Gesicht hängen. Nein… keine Zöpfe. Wie nannten sie die Dinger? Dreadlocks. Ein passender Name–die sahen schrecklich haarsträubend aus.

Anscheinend war Logan immer noch nicht über seine „Suche nach der kulturellen Identität"-Phase hinweg. Macht keinen Sinn für mich. Wen kümmerte es, wer deine Eltern waren, was ihre ethnische oder kulturelle Herkunft war? Es war mir scheißegal bei meinen. Wie Jeremy es jedoch erklärte–und er erklärte es oft–ware meine Einstellung diesem Thema gegenüber, und auch bei den meisten anderen Dingen, nicht der beste Maßstab nachdem ich andere bewerten sollte.

Ich sollte unterstützend sein bei Logans Identitätssuche, und wenn ich schon nicht unterstützend sein konnte, dann sollte ich zu mindestens ruhig sein, und wenn ich nicht freiwillig ruhig sein konnte, dann wäre ich es unter direktem Befehl. Also war es mir verboten, die Dreadlocks zu kommentieren. Was in Ordnung war… Logan und ich hatten genug, worüber wir uns streiten konnten.

Logan war nun seit drei Jahren beim Pack. Obwohl er ein genuiner Werwolf war, war er als Mensch aufgewachsen, das Ergebnis einer Affäre, die nach seiner Erzeugung endete. Ein paar Monate vor seinen ersten Wandlungen, als er sich mit den ersten physischen und sinnlichen Veränderungen herumschlug, erhielt er einen Brief. Unterschrieben nur mit „dein Vater", welcher ihn zu 13876 Wilton Grove Lane, nahe Bear Valley, New York brachte, wo er die Antworten zu seinen Fragen finden würde. Und so erreichte er unsere Türschwelle.

Für mich war das der Gipfel elterlicher Vernachlässigung. Erst verlässt du dein Kind und lässt es bei seiner Menschenmutter, welche keine Ahnung hat, über die wahre Natur ihres Sohnes und somit bei jedem Trip zum Doktor Enttarnung riskiert. Dann lässt man ihn halb durchdrehen, sich wundernd, was mit einem nicht stimmt, wenn seine werwölfischen sekundären Kräfte einsetzen. Und schlussendlich, wenn du dich endlich _doch_ entschließt einzugreifen, dann schiebst du ihn einem Fremden unter. So sieht Jeremy es nicht. Oder, wenn es so ist, dann ist es offensichtlich nicht so, wenn Logan in der Nähe ist, um es zu überhören.

Jeremy zufolge war sich Logans Vater entweder nicht sicher gewesen, ob er der Vater des Jungen war oder er hatte nichts von Logan gewusst bis es zu spät war. Dann hatte er ihn zum Rudel geschickt, um ihm eine Chance für ein besseres, erfüllteres Werwolfleben zu geben, wissend, dass Logans Jugend ihm eine „keine Fragen gestellt"-Mitgliedschaft einbrachte.

Die Identität Logans Vaters war immer noch ein Rätsel. Logans Beziehung mit seiner Mutter war forciert–er war bei seinen Großeltern aufgewachsen. Wann immer er seine Mutter über seinen Vater fragte, wurde seine Fragen mit Schweigen oder bitteren Flüchen beantwortet.

Er nahm an, dass sein Vater schwarz war. Seine Mutter weigerte sich zwar es zu bestätigen, aber in Anbetracht, dass sie aus einer Linie blonder, blauäugiger Norweger kam, und Logan tiefe, braune Augen, eine beständige Bräunung und knotiges, hellbraunes Haar hatte, dachte er, es sei eine ziemlich gute Vermutung.

Mit diesen Informationen hatte Jeremy geholfen die elterlichen Möglichkeiten einzuengen. Seine jüngste Theorie war, dass Logans Vater nicht afrikanisch-amerikanisch, sondern karibisch war. Deshalb die Dreadlocks. Weshalb Logan überhaupt wissen wollte, wer sein Vater war, ein Mutt, der ihn verlassen hatte, ist mir unbegreiflich. Aber offensichtlich kümmerte sich niemand um meine Gedanken zu diesem Thema.

Ich schlich mich hinter Logan und türmte mich über dem Stuhl auf, einen Schatten auf sein Buch werfend. He schrag hoch, strich dabei Marker über die Seite.

„Jesus, verfluchte–!" Er drehte sich um und sah mich. „Gottverdammt, Clayton. Musst du das machen?"

Ich grinste. „Verbessere deine Sinne. Eine Pflicht und ein Vergnügen." Ich schnappte das Lehrbuch, schwang hinüber zum Sofa und fiel auf meinen Rücken „Wirtschaftsrecht: Ethische und Ökonomische Überlegungen. Kein Wunder, dass du abschweifst."

Er stand auf. „Da, bin runter vom heiligem Stuhl. Kann ich jetzt mein Buch wieder haben?"

„Setz dich. Jeremys Dusche läuft noch."

Ich blätterte die Seite um, behielt einen Finger an einem Punkt, um seinen Stelle zu markieren. Als er nichts sagte, senkte ich das Buch. Er stand neben dem Stuhl, haderte dort wie eine Libelle, die Ausschau hält nach einem Platz zum Landen.

„Nun, setz dich", sagte ich, streckte meinen Fuß aus und trat den Stuhl.

„Das ist ein Test, richtig?"

„Huh?"

„Ich setz mich und du springst auf."

„Das war nicht der Plan, aber wenn es das ist, was du erwartest, tut es mir leid dich zu enttäuschen. Besser noch, ich könnte den Stuhl unter dir hervorziehen." Ich schaute zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Lass uns deine Reflexe testen. Schauen wir, ob du sitzen kannst bevor ich zuschlage."

Logan schnaubte. „Genau, als ob ich dumm genug wäre–"

He ließ sich zum Stuhl fallen, aber nicht bevor ich ihn von ihm wegtrat. Er traf den Boden.

„Verdammt", murmelte er, bevor er zu mir hoch guckte. „Das war Betrug. Du sagtest hervorziehen, nicht treten."

„Irreführung", sagte ich. „Ein guter Versuch von dir, aber du hast dich selbst verraten durch den flüchtigen Blick hinüber, um zu sehen, wie weit der Stuhl weg war."

Ich streckte ihm meine Hand hin und half ihm vom Boden auf.

„Setz dich", sagte ich und deutete auf Jeremys Stuhl.

Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich vorsichtig darauf niederließ.

„So, wie läuft's an der Uni?" sagte ich. „Ich nehme an, dass deine Kurse in Ordnung sind?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und entspannte sich auf dem Stuhl. „Die meisten. Hab einen Optionalen verpasst, den ich wollte, aber konnte ihn noch ins nächste Semester quetschen. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?" Er schickte ein durchtriebenes Lächeln in meine Richtung. „Vielleicht sollte Jeremy dich jeden Herbst wegschicken. Es scheint deine Launen zu kurieren. Dich mit einem Monat Lehren quälen, und du wirst so glücklich sein, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, dass du von den Wänden springst."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht _so_ unerträglich."

Er zog seine Brauen nach oben. „Was?"

„Das Unterrichten. Es läuft gut." Ich warf sein Buch in seinen Schoss. „Ich bin mehr als glücklich nach Hause zu kommen und dich und Nick für ein paar Tage zu schikanieren, aber es nicht annährend so schlimm wie ich dachte."

„Uh-huh." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte mich. „Hast du irgendwas auf dem Flug getrunken?"

Ich lachte. „Nein, ich bin nicht betrunken. Hatte Wasser. So wie immer. Alkohol dehydriert und auf einem Flug kann ich das nicht gebrauchen–selbst wenn es das Sitzen in einer Sardinenbüchse voller Menschen erträglicher machen würde."

„Wasser, huh? Hast du es unbeaufsichtigt gelassen? Deine Augen für ein paar Minuten geschlossen? Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, jemand hat dir etwas hineingekippt."

„Sehr lustig. Ich bin–"

Bei einem Geräusch aus dem Flur, schoss ich vom der Couch und sprang zur Tür als Jeremy hindurchlief. Hinter mir rutschte Logan rüber zum Sofa.

„Hey", sagte ich. „Bin Zuhause."

Jeremys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Halblächeln. „Hab ich gehört. So wieder jeder andere auch, denke ich. Du scheinst wirklich gute Laune zu haben. Ich bin froh, das zu sehen."

Ich schaute zurück zu Logan. „Naja, zu mindestens ist das einer."

„Ich bin auch froh, das zu sehen", sagte Logan. „Übe nur eine gesunde Dosis Vorsicht aus. Wir haben uns alle auf den Sturm vorbereitet und ich bin noch nicht bereit, mich vom Mast loszubinden."

Jeremy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich sagte ihnen, du schienst besser am Telefon und Nickte war auch der Meinung. Ein Tapetenwechsel war alles was du brauchst. Ich ahnte, dass es das ist. Saisonale Rastlosigkeit."

„Ich war für Hormone", sagte Logan. „Eins dieser merkwürdigen Wolfdinge, auf die du so abgestimmt bist. Natürlich könnte es das immer noch sein." Er grinste mich an. „Werden die Dinge heiß im vereisten Norden? Nimmst du Nicks Rat an, wenn er nicht in der Nähe ist, um damit anzugeben?"

„Nein, und wenn du willst, dass meine gute Laune von Dauer ist, dann wirst du Nicks Rat dort lassen, wo er hin gehört–bei Nick."

„Da wir gerade von ihm sprechen, ich glaube, er wacht auf", sagte Jeremy. „Und wenn nicht, bin ich sicher, dass du das ändern kannst. Ich mach dann schon mal Früh–"

„Warum lassen wir Nick nicht schlafen. Ich werde Frühstück machen." Ich wand mich an Logan. „Komm und hilf mir."

Er stöhnte.

„Na schön, ich werde dann Nick nerven und Jeremy kann das Frühstück–"

Logan sprang auf. „Ich mach schon mal den Schinken."

„Gut. Du machst Schinken und Würstchen. Ich mach Eier und Toast."

„Und ich versuch das nicht persönlich zu nehmen", sagte Jeremy und überkreuzte seine Arme.

„Nah, das liegt nicht an dir", sagte ich grinsend, als ich mich an ihm vorbeidrängte. „Es liegt an mir. Ich bin hungrig und ich will Essen, das essbar ist."

Ich wich seinem tödlichen Blick aus trieb Logan in die Küche.

–

Während das Wochenende vorüber ging, war ich ausnahmsweise mal in der Lage zu entspannen und es zu genießen, nicht angsterfüllt die Uhr beobachtend, wünschend sie zu verlangsamen, meine Zeit Zuhause in die Unendlichkeit verlängern. Ich sehnte mich nicht nach Toronto zurückzukehren, aber ich fürchtete es auch nicht.

Das Treffen endete offiziell am Sonntag, aber ich hatte noch den Montag mit dem langen Wochenende. Nick hatte gehofft zu bleiben, aber ich wollte etwas Zeit allein mit Jeremy, also traf ich mit Nick eine Vereinbarung, dass er mit seinen Vater Sonntagnacht abfahren und dann in zwei Wochen zu Stonehaven zurückkommen würde, um das Wochenende mit mir zu verbringen.

–

Nick, Logan und ich begannen Sonntagnachmittag mit einem Workout. Innerhalb einer Stunde jedoch war nur noch ich übrig, Eisenheben im Keller, allein. Nick trainierte aus zwei Gründen: Kampfkraft und physisches Erscheinungsbild. Bei Nick kam jedoch die zweite Bedeutung zuerst. Nach genau dreißig Minuten ging er normalerweise davon aus, dass er die Körperpolitur erreicht hatte, die brauchte, aber er würde immer noch eine halbe Stunde in der Nähe bleiben, auf den Bänken faulenzen und mit mir reden, bevor er davonschlendern würde, auf der Suche nach einer interessanteren Ablenkungen.

Logans Einsatz seine Kampfkraft zu verbessern überwiegte Nicks bei weitem. Es musste. Als das neuste und jüngste Rudelmitglied, war er der, der am wahrscheinlichsten von Mutts ins Visier genommen werde würde, die einen Kampf mit einem Rudelwolf suchten. Er ging an die Northwestern, in Illinois, welche außerhalb des Rudelterritoriums lag, weshalb ihn Mutts als Freiwild ansahen. Ich hatte versucht ihm dabei zu helfen, aber er wollte davon nichts wissen und bestand darauf, sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Es war seine Art von Unabhängigkeit, die ihn normalerweise den Trainingsraum flüchten ließ. Als Logan dem Rudel beigetreten war, machte Jeremy mich zuständig für sein physisches Training. Logan war damit zurechtgekommen, so wie er mit allem auskam, worum Jeremy ihn bat, aber ab dem Moment, in dem er sich als trainiert ansah, rangierte er seinen Trainer aus.

Wenn wir nun zusammen trainierten, versuchte ich ihm Tipps und Hinweise zu geben, aber er verhielt sich immer so, als würde ich ihn kritisieren. Meist stürmte er nach einer halben Stunde wieder hinauf, murmelnd, dass er sein Workout an Universität nachholen würde. An diesem Nachmittag jedoch machte er ein komplettes Workout, akzeptierte die wenigen Ratschläge, die ich ihm anbot mit einem Nicken und dem leichtesten Augenrollen.

Ich machte noch eine halbe Stunde weiter, nachdem Logan gegangen war. An der Universität waren meine Workouts kaum ausreichend–ich musste die richtige Zeit abpassen, wenn niemand da war, der sah wie viel ich stemmen konnte, und musste dann aufhören, wenn jemand meine Session unterbrach.

Obwohl ich gerne noch eine Stunde im Trainingsraum an diesem Nachmittag verbracht hätte, hasste ich es, so viel Zeit alleine zu verbringen, wissend, dass ich bald zurück in Toronto sein und zu _viel_ Zeit allein mit mir selbst verbringen würde. Nach ein paar Wiederholungen allerdings schnappte ich mir mein Handtuch. Als ich fertig war, meine Augen abzuwischen, senkte ich das Handtuch, um Antonio in der Tür zu sehen.

„Willst du trainieren?" fragte ich. „Ich werd die Geräte abwischen."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, lief herein und nahm Platz auf der Bank der Beinpresse.

„Was ist los?" sagte ich.

Ein halbes Schulterzucken, aber der Blick in seinen Augen wurde der Unbekümmertheit seines Tons nicht gerecht, bohrte sich in meinen, als ob er klar bis zur anderen Seite durchsehen konnte.

„Also… wie läuft's bei dir?" fragte er.

„Gut." Ich grinste. „Besser als gut. Großartig. Beinahe perfekt."

„Uh-huh."

Ich schlug das Tuch nach ihm. „Nicht du auch noch. Komm schon. Ist es mir nicht erlaubt, gute Laune zu haben, ohne, dass sich jeder wundert, was das Problem ist. Logan macht schon das ganze Wochenende Witze über gespikte Drinks. Nick wirft mir seltsame Blicke zu. Peter hat mich gestern zur Seite genommen für ein offenes Gespräch über wie einsam es sein kann, vom Rudel entfernt zu leben und wie verlockend es sein kann, anzufangen etwas einzuwerfen, was die Dinge einfacher macht. Die einzige Person, die glücklich zu sein scheint mich glücklich zu sehen, ist Jeremy."

„Ich denkt nicht, dass etwas _falsch_ läuft, Clay."

„Gut."

Er wollte etwas sagen, lehnte hinüber, griff nach einer Hantel und begann Armbeugen zu machen. Dann grinste er zu mir auf.

„Immer noch bei neunzig Pfund?"

„Ja, ja. Und ich werde nie höher für die Dinger gehen. Ich bin nicht so gebaut wie du."

Sein Grinsen wuchs. „Gute Entschuldigung. Also… ich höre, der Unterricht läuft sehr gut."

„_Sehr_ gut würde es übertreiben, aber es ist in Ordnung. Nicht annähernd so unerträglich wie ich es erwartet hatte."

Er nickte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Handgewicht fixiert. „Neue Leute treffen, vermute ich."

„Uh-huh."

Er macht ein paar mehr Wiederholungen, dann räusperte er sich. „Wenn es etwas gibt, worüber du reden willst, Clay, irgendwas, das du nicht mit Jeremy bereden kannst oder willst, vielleicht wovon du denkst, dass er es nicht versteht–" Er schaute auf, unsere Augen trafen sich. „Ich bin immer hier. Das weißt du. Nur weil Jeremy mein bester Freund ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich ihm alles erzähle. Und ich, als sein bester Freund, weiß besser als jeder andere, dass es Dinge gibt, die Jeremy nicht versteht, nicht verstehen _kann_. Das ist keine Geringschätzung. Jeder hat unterschiedliche Lebenserfahrung, und wenn du etwas nicht erfahren hast, dann weißt du nicht viel darüber. Etwa, dass ich nicht wüsste, wie man ein Bild malt und er nicht wissen würde, wie man ein Geschäft führt."

Ich nickte. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, schaute ich zur Tür, dann nach oben.

„Jeremy ist draußen, Clay", sagte Antonio, das Gewicht beiseite legend. „Er kann uns nicht hören."

„Naja, da gibt es etwas", sagte ich langsam.

„Ja?"

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht mit Jeremy besprechen will. Ich kann–Ich denk einfach nicht, dass ich es kann."

„Uh-huh."

„Wie du schon sagtest, er _versteht_ einfach einige Sachen nicht. Ich weiß, er will nur das Beste für mich und ich weiß, er macht sich Sorgen über mich, aber…"

Antonio rutschte zur Ecke seines Sitzes. „Red weiter."

„Ich brauch deinen Rat. Du hast ein wenig Erfahrung in diesem Bereich."

Etwas blitze hinter seinen Augen auf, aber er blinzelte es weg. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hab ich das."

„Es geht um Motorräder."

„Motor–" Er blinzelte wieder, dann setzte er sich auf. „Motorräder?"

„Du hattest eins, weißt du noch? Bist du den kleinen Unfall hattest und Dominic nicht wollte, dass du ein anderes bekommst, wollte einfach nicht aufhören über deine Verantwortung als Vater–"

„Ja, ja." Er rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ich kann ihn immer noch hören, jedes Mal, wenn ich schneller als hundert fahre."

Ich lachte und griff nach einem frischen Handtuch. „Ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mir ein Motorrad für Toronto zu besorgen. Ich weiß, dass Jeremy nicht will, dass ich mein Auto dahin mitnehme und ich weiß warum–weil er denkt, öffentliche Verkehrsmittel zu benutzen wäre gut für mich, dass je mehr ich es tue, desto behaglicher wird es für mich." Ich schaute zu Antonio. „Es funktioniert nicht."

Seine Lippen zuckten. „Und genau wie oft hast du die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel genutzt in dem Monat seit dem du da bist?"

„Ein oder zwei Mal, aber darum geht's nicht. Ich brauch meine Freiheit. Mein eigenes Transportmittel. Ich könnte mir ein Motorrad leisten. Es da kaufen, es fahren bis ich fertig bin und es mit nach Hause bringen. Jeremy sagte keine Autos, aber hat nie keine Motorräder gesagt."

Das Lächeln brach durch. „Warum sagst du es ihm dann–"

„Zu kompliziert. Die Sache ist die, ein Motorrad wäre perfekt. Nick und ich sind letzten Sommer in Arizona Motorcross gefahren. Einfach genug."

„Du brauchst einen Führerschein und–"

Ich winkte ihm ab. „Kann ich fälschen. Wenn ich angehalten werde, spiel ich einfach ignoranter Ausländer–'Verdammt, ich wusste nicht, dass man einen separaten Führerschein für die Dinger hier oben braucht'. Aber ich benötige etwas Hilfe, um die richtige Größe, den richtigen Typen und so weiter auszusuchen. Wenn ich entscheide, dass es das ist, was ich machen will, kann ich dich anrufen?"

Er hielt inne, nickte dann langsam. „Ein Motorrad mag vielleicht genau das sein, was du brauchst. Ein Auto–also–" Er schaute zu mir hinüber. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du mehr Platz als für einen brauchst, richtig?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einer oder zwei. Ich kann immer noch einen extra Helm kaufen, nur für den Fall, aber–"

Nick raste durch die Türöffnung. „Du bist immer noch hier?" Er schaute zu seinem Vater und grinste. „Gibst du Clay Training-Tipps? Hey, Logan! Komm schnell. Clay wird erklärt, wie man Gewichte stemmt."

„Yeah, aber hört er zu?" sagte Logan als er hineinlief. Er stockte und schaute von mir zu Antonio, dann wieder zurück, sein Lächeln wurde schwächer. „Ich denke, wir unterbrechen hier was, Nick. Wir wär's, wenn wir–"

„Unterbrechen?" sagte Nick, setze sich neben mich. „Wir unterbrechen nicht. Wir retten. An der Zeit Clay hier rauszubekommen, bevor mein Vater ihm noch all die Dinge erzählt, die er falsch macht und somit all seine Vorstellungen von Perfektion zerstört."

Ich schlug das Tuch nach ihm und stand auf. „Wir sind fertig. Also, was ist los? Seit ihr Typen bereit für mehr?"

Nick schnaubte. „Nicht mehr hiervon. Wir haben–" Er schaute auf seine Uhr. „–genau sechs Stunden übrig bevor wir Logan zum Flughafen fahren müssen. Die Frage ist, wie wir das Meiste aus diesen Stunden machen. Ich würd sagen–"

„Ich sage, wir lassen Clay etwas aussuchen", sagte Logan.

„Als ob er das nicht sowieso machen wird", sagte Nick. „Lass mich zu mindestens einen Vorschlag machen, bevor er es in der Luft zerreißt."

„Ja, aber ihn entscheiden lassen und ihn uns tyrannisieren lassen, ihn entscheiden zu lassen, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge." Logan schaute mich an. „Wir haben gedacht, Syracuse ansteuern. Was wird es werden? Dinner? Ein Film?"

„Dinner und ein Film. Dann wieder Dinner."

Logan lachte. „Sicher, warum nicht. Meine letzte Chance sich vollzufressen vor der Uni. Nick? Such ein Film aus."

„Werden wir ihn sehen?" sagte Nick. „Oder nur so tun, als würden wir drüber nachdenken?"

„Du wählst den Film", sagte ich. „Ich werde das erste Restaurant aussuchen. Logan nimmt das Spätere."

„Whoa", sagte Logan. „Das hört sich beinahe demokratisch an. Ich tausche meine Theorie gegen Alieninbesitznahme. Das geht viel tiefer als gespikte Drinks."

Ich versuchte ihn zu schlagen, aber wich mir aus und wir rannten die Stufen hoch, ließen Antonio im Trainingsraum zurück.


End file.
